Protecting the One I Love
by Jeah
Summary: Hope you'll read my first fic. Sakura and Syaoran haven't met. Sakura's mom died but while having her 16th birthday party, someone came. He wanted everyone in the Clow family....dead. S+S later on. *Chapter 13 up* After so long! I hope you'll read it...
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
CHAPTER 1: GOODBYE….  
  
"Sakura wake up! You're gonna be late!" a cute stuffed animal with wings said to her mistress. This was the guardian beast of the name Cerberus. He was in his false form and now he is having a hard time waking his mistress up. "Kero, give me some more minutes." she managed to say. Cerberus loved the name given to him by his mistress. He sighed and immediately ran to the bathroom. When he came back, he had a glass of water. "At the count of three and your still not awake, I'm gonna pour this glass of water to your face." Kero said. His mistress just ignored the fact that Kero's gonna make her wet. "1….2…..3" "Aaaaahhhh!!! Why did you do that for???!" His mistress said. "I've been wasting my time waking you up. For heaven's sake, it's your birthday today and you still slept in!" He screamed at the top of his voice. "Ooops. I guess I forgot about the party." She ran to her closet and look for something she could wear. Then she heard a knock. "Come in." she said. When the door opened, it revealed a girl at her age. "Oh. Miss Sakura, it's a good thing you're already awake. Here is the dress you're supposed to wear at your party." she handed her the parcel containing the splendid dress she made. Sakura opened it and found the most wonderful dress she'd ever seen. "Thank you very much, Tracey." She hugged her friend really tight. She was very happy that she had a friend like her. She's not rich but she sure has a heart of gold. "Go on now. Change in to your clothes or your brother may come here again and tease you." She ran to the bathroom and changed. She went to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She grew into a very fine young lady. It was her 16th birthday. Although she's already 16, she's still very naïve. She maybe naïve but she's the most caring and loving person there is. She treats other people equally eventhough they're not as rich as she is. Even with the compliments she hear everyday, she still remain as humble as ever. Most people were jealous. She only not has money, wonderful attitude but also the breathtaking looks. Every guy that can see her face drools. She has emerald green eyes, which were accentuated by her auburn hair that reaches past her shoulders. Her body was so perfect. She looks like an angel and acts like an angel. Her parents were so proud of her. They were living a normal life but at the age of 10, she accidentally released the Clow Cards. It's been 6 years now, all the Clow Cards had been transformed to Sakura Cards and they became much more stronger. She trains everyday, making sure that she'll never be out of practice. She smiled at the thought of magic. She loved magic.  
  
"Sakura!!" someone called. "Coming." As she went out, Tracey went wide- eyed. "Wow! You look so gorgeous." Sakura blushed at the compliment. Even if she hears it everyday she can't help blush when someone says it again and again. "Thanks." "Come on. We better get going or you'll be late." She grasped Sakura's hand and dragged her to the hall where her visitors are waiting.  
  
When she arrived, the people became silent. Sakura was feeling a bit uneasy because of the silence. She was glad his father broke the silence. "Today, my daughter turns 16. It's not everyday she turns 16 so I invited all the persons important to her." Fujitaka, Sakura's father said. Sakura ran to his father and muffled a thank you. She saw all her friends in there. She was very happy. "Hey, squirt. Why don't you start opening your presents." Her brother said. Touya loved teasing his sister. Despite the fact that Sakura's 16, she still enjoyed teasing his sister. "I'm not a squirt!" She yelled and stomped at his brother's foot. She also felt thankful for having a brother like him. He maybe annoying but he really cares for her a lot. Sakura then started opening her presents. She was having a nice time when suddenly someone interfered.  
  
"Fujitaka Kinomoto – half reincarnation of the Great Clow Reed. Your life will now come to an end." Someone said in a ferocious voice. Then they heard someone laugh. "Who are you? Show yourself." Fujitaka said. He placed Sakura behind him so that he can't hurt her. Touya went forward beside his father to help him. "You've already forgotten about me. It's me John. I've come to put an end to the Clow lineage." He said and then laughed. "Touya, bring Sakura to a safe place. Hide her. This man is crazy." He said to Touya, then he turned to Sakura. "Be strong, my daughter. Remember, I will always love." Tears swell upon my eyes. "Father, I won't leave you!" she cried. "No. You must go." He certainly said. "Go now." Touya nodded. Tears were forming in his eyes but they didn't fall down. "Let's go now Sakura." He turned to my father and said goodbye. "Be careful. We'll always love you." We ran towards the door. I can't help but cry. I've defeated and captured the Clow Cards. I've turned them to Sakura Cards but I can't even help my own father. "Everything's gonna be fine." Touya said. "Father is strong. He can fight that man." Sakura just nodded. She knew that her father was strong but is he strong enough to defeat that crazy man. Her thoughts were distracted when Touya shouted.  
  
"Sakura watch out!" He ran and placed himself right in front of me. There were arrows coming right at us. "Touya!" She screamed. She placed Touya's head in her lap and cried. "Go now. Protect yourself." "I won't leave you. Never!" She said firmly. "Remember what father said. He said that you must be strong. Go now or else they get you." Sakura reluctantly let her brother go. When she let go, she said, "I promise that I will protect everyone in the Clow lineage. I won't let him hurt anyone. I will protect them." She said as she continuously ran away from the arrows that shoots her.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Chapter one finished! I hope you like my fic. Please review and tell me what you think of this fic. 


	2. I promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. And now here it is, Chapter 3! I hope you'll review. I know I'm not that good so if you think that this story is so dull just tell me so that I won't continue anymore. But if you like it, tell me so that I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
Another thing, Toku Tenshi wanted to know why someone killed Fujitaka and Touya. Well, that guy wants the death of everyone in the Clow family. Because Fujitaka is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, then he wanted him dead. As for Touya, I can't tell anything yet. Just wait. *smirks*  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT notice:  
  
I will change the name John to Akana. I think John isn't appropriate for all the names in here are Japanese while John sounds like an American name  
  
  
  
1 CHAPTER 3: THE DREAM…  
  
  
  
When Fanren had a glimpse of Sakura's face, she immediately had a liking towards her. She felt that this girl would make something happen. She felt that there was a connection between the two of them. She dismissed the thought and went to the room. She laid Sakura on her bed and went outside to get some medicine for her wounds.  
  
"I wonder if little brother will like her." Her eyes twinkled and stars came out her eyes. She giggled at the thought but she was interrupted when she saw Sakura stir. She thought she'll wake up but she only groaned.  
  
"I guess she really is tired. I'll just have to take care of her while she's sleeping." She got a chair and sat beside her. After sometime, she fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Fanren woke up when she felt something move. She saw Sakura's hand move, then her eyes began to quiver. Slowly, her eyelids became wide open. She was happy that the girl was alright.  
  
"Mother! Mother! She's already awake." Fanren said.  
  
Sakura just wondered what she was doing there. All she could remember was the big explosion that put an end to the life of her family. She was so sad to remember those again. Suddenly, she heard footsteps then the door was opened wide. It revealed a beautiful woman. Behind her were three more girls. By the way they walk and move, Sakura can tell that they are from a well – mannered family.  
  
"So you're already awake." She said.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Where am I?" I asked. It's not the thing I really want to say. I want to thank them for taking care of me but those words were the ones that came out from my mouth.  
  
"You're at the Li Mansion in Hongkong." The woman said.  
  
"Hongkong?!? What am I doing in Hongkong?" I was stunned as I heard that she was in Hongkong.  
  
"I also don't know. I just saw you falling from the sky last night. We just decided to take you in cause you had so many cuts and you're very weary."  
  
"Thank you very much for taking care of me." I said. I'm not really paying that much attention to them. What I'm thinking is how I managed to came here in Hongkong. It's so far from Cananda.  
  
"I'm Li Yelan and these are my daughters. I hope you don't mind us asking you questions." I nodded. "Can we know your name and where you came from?" she said softly.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura from… Cananda." I said. At the thought of Canada, I became very sad again. I remembered the death of the ones I loved. I bowed my head so that they wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
3rd POV  
  
Before Sakura bent down her head, Yelan saw the sorrow in Sakura's eyes. She could tell that this girl had been through many hardships.  
  
"Do you mind telling us your story?" she asked. "But if you don't want to, you may not. It's up to you." She added.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the soothing eyes of the woman in front of her. She could tell that this woman is ready to help her no matter what. She nodded and began to tell her story.  
  
"Yesterday was my 16th birthday. Everything was perfect. My father invited everyone I loved. They all came and greeted me a happy birthday. I was having a nice time when suddenly a man came. He was laughing very hard. His voice was so cold and terrifying. I was so scared. My father went in front of me to protect me. My brother stood beside him. My father asked who he was and what he wants. He said he was Akana and he was there to put an end to the life of my family. Father told brother that he should take me away so that we could live. I don't want to go but brother said we must do that. Before we go, father said that I must be strong. When we were already outside, an arrow came shooting at me. My brother quickly ran to shield me. He was the one hit instead of me. He also said that I must leave the place or else they'll get me. I don't want to but he reminded me of what father told me, be strong. I bid goodbye and ran to the forest. All the people I loved were inside our house. While I was crying, I heard a loud explosion. I was alone that time. All alone. Then I heard flapping of wings. I saw my two guardians. I asked them where my father and brother were but they said they don't know. I tried to move but I fainted. That's all I remember."  
  
After she finished telling her story, she cried hysterically. Yelan immediately pitied Sakura.  
  
"She's so young but she already experienced those hardships." Yelan thought. She went to Sakura's side and comforted her. She hugged Sakura so that she won't feel lonely anymore.  
  
"Don't worry my child. You're not alone anymore. We're here for you."  
  
The Li sisters were also crying. They feel very sorry for Sakura. They all nodded when their mother said that they were there for her. Sakura felt like as if her mother was embracing her. The feeling when Yelan held her was like a motherly embrace. She loved the feeling of that.  
  
After crying for sometime, Sakura fell asleep. The Li family decided to leave her alone. They were certain that Sakura still haven't recovered from the shock that was brought by the death of the ones she loved.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was having a dream. She was at the park where cherry blossoms bloom. She saw a man beside her. This man had messy brown hair and intense amber eyes. Sakura wondered who that man could be. She didn't know him. As she looks at the man's eyes, she wished that she knew him. Then the man walked towards her. He held her hands and smiled. Then she said, "Syaoran." She didn't know where that name came from but it all came out of her mouth. Syaoran tilted his head. Sakura knew what was going to happen. A part of her tells her to stop cause she doesn't know him but the other part tells her to go on. The latter part won. She did the same. She tilted her head and waited for the kiss.  
  
In the mean time at the other side of Hongkong, a man named Syaoran was also having the same dream. Only in his dream, he was the one who said the name of Sakura. He also waited for the kiss but was interrupted when he heard the ring of his alarm clock.  
  
He get up and fixed his bed. He was wondering who that beautiful girl was. He knew that she was Sakura but he doesn't know anything more. He just went on what he was supposed to do that day. Go to school. [AN: He's the same age as Sakura and he's not home-schooled. He's living in an apartment bought by his mother. Almost everyone in his school have magic.]  
  
[Back to Sakura]  
  
BOOM!  
  
Her dream was interrupted when she heard a loud sound.  
  
"Fuutie! It's so early in the morning and you're again wreaking havoc. Why not let us sleep?!" Shiefa said.  
  
"Sorry." Fuutie said embarrassed.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked. She went out of her bed and peered through the door. She saw Fuutie sitting in the floor.  
  
"I accidentally slipped. Uggh… I hate the floor. It's so slippery." Fuutie replied.  
  
Sakura just giggled. Fuutie wondered why Sakura was laughing then she remembered she was sitting on the floor. She was not supposed to sit on the floor. At first she felt embarrassed, but then she joined the giggling Sakura.  
  
"What were you doing anyways?" Sakura asked.  
  
Fuutie was about to answer but Yelan came and interrupted them.  
  
Yelan was startled to hear the noise. It was still early in the morning yet there were voices which was so annoying to the ears. So, she went out to check who that was. She saw that it was Fuutie and Sakura. She saw that the two were getting along well and she was happy about that. But, it's still early in the morning so they have to go back to their rooms. Besides, Sakura was still in her pajamas.  
  
"Go back now and change. It's 6:15 and breakfast is about to start at 7. I have something important to tell you." Yelan said to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"And as for you. Go back to your room and allow your sisters to have some rest. Your making a lot of noise which wakes them up." Yelan turned to Fuutie.  
  
Fuutie got to her feet and head straight to her bedroom. She was going to check on Sakura. She wanted to know if she's alright but it turned it to that Fuutie was the one not alright because of the floor.  
  
Seven o'clock came. The four sisters and Yelan were there sitting at the dining room. Sakura went inside. Yelan said she had something to say.  
  
"Sakura, I was wondering if you'd like to stay here for a while. Since, you have nowhere to go, I'd like you stay here for some time. If only you'd like that." Yelan said.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it. Chapter 3. I know that my story is a little bit boring. It's because I'm running out of ideas. I wouldn't mind if you'll give me some advice. I'd like that. I hope you'll review and tell me if you still want me to continue or not. Thanks anyways for reading. Ja Ne! 


	3. The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. And now here it is, Chapter 3! I hope you'll review. I know I'm not that good so if you think that this story is so dull just tell me so that I won't continue anymore. But if you like it, tell me so that I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
Another thing, Toku Tenshi wanted to know why someone killed Fujitaka and Touya. Well, that guy wants the death of everyone in the Clow family. Because Fujitaka is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, then he wanted him dead. As for Touya, I can't tell anything yet. Just wait. *smirks*  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT notice:  
  
I will change the name John to Akana. I think John isn't appropriate for all the names in here are Japanese while John sounds like an American name  
  
  
  
1 CHAPTER 3: THE DREAM…  
  
  
  
When Fanren had a glimpse of Sakura's face, she immediately had a liking towards her. She felt that this girl would make something happen. She felt that there was a connection between the two of them. She dismissed the thought and went to the room. She laid Sakura on her bed and went outside to get some medicine for her wounds.  
  
"I wonder if little brother will like her." Her eyes twinkled and stars came out her eyes. She giggled at the thought but she was interrupted when she saw Sakura stir. She thought she'll wake up but she only groaned.  
  
"I guess she really is tired. I'll just have to take care of her while she's sleeping." She got a chair and sat beside her. After sometime, she fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Fanren woke up when she felt something move. She saw Sakura's hand move, then her eyes began to quiver. Slowly, her eyelids became wide open. She was happy that the girl was alright.  
  
"Mother! Mother! She's already awake." Fanren said.  
  
Sakura just wondered what she was doing there. All she could remember was the big explosion that put an end to the life of her family. She was so sad to remember those again. Suddenly, she heard footsteps then the door was opened wide. It revealed a beautiful woman. Behind her were three more girls. By the way they walk and move, Sakura can tell that they are from a well – mannered family.  
  
"So you're already awake." She said.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Where am I?" I asked. It's not the thing I really want to say. I want to thank them for taking care of me but those words were the ones that came out from my mouth.  
  
"You're at the Li Mansion in Hongkong." The woman said.  
  
"Hongkong?!? What am I doing in Hongkong?" I was stunned as I heard that she was in Hongkong.  
  
"I also don't know. I just saw you falling from the sky last night. We just decided to take you in cause you had so many cuts and you're very weary."  
  
"Thank you very much for taking care of me." I said. I'm not really paying that much attention to them. What I'm thinking is how I managed to came here in Hongkong. It's so far from Cananda.  
  
"I'm Li Yelan and these are my daughters. I hope you don't mind us asking you questions." I nodded. "Can we know your name and where you came from?" she said softly.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura from… Cananda." I said. At the thought of Canada, I became very sad again. I remembered the death of the ones I loved. I bowed my head so that they wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
3rd POV  
  
Before Sakura bent down her head, Yelan saw the sorrow in Sakura's eyes. She could tell that this girl had been through many hardships.  
  
"Do you mind telling us your story?" she asked. "But if you don't want to, you may not. It's up to you." She added.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the soothing eyes of the woman in front of her. She could tell that this woman is ready to help her no matter what. She nodded and began to tell her story.  
  
"Yesterday was my 16th birthday. Everything was perfect. My father invited everyone I loved. They all came and greeted me a happy birthday. I was having a nice time when suddenly a man came. He was laughing very hard. His voice was so cold and terrifying. I was so scared. My father went in front of me to protect me. My brother stood beside him. My father asked who he was and what he wants. He said he was Akana and he was there to put an end to the life of my family. Father told brother that he should take me away so that we could live. I don't want to go but brother said we must do that. Before we go, father said that I must be strong. When we were already outside, an arrow came shooting at me. My brother quickly ran to shield me. He was the one hit instead of me. He also said that I must leave the place or else they'll get me. I don't want to but he reminded me of what father told me, be strong. I bid goodbye and ran to the forest. All the people I loved were inside our house. While I was crying, I heard a loud explosion. I was alone that time. All alone. Then I heard flapping of wings. I saw my two guardians. I asked them where my father and brother were but they said they don't know. I tried to move but I fainted. That's all I remember."  
  
After she finished telling her story, she cried hysterically. Yelan immediately pitied Sakura.  
  
"She's so young but she already experienced those hardships." Yelan thought. She went to Sakura's side and comforted her. She hugged Sakura so that she won't feel lonely anymore.  
  
"Don't worry my child. You're not alone anymore. We're here for you."  
  
The Li sisters were also crying. They feel very sorry for Sakura. They all nodded when their mother said that they were there for her. Sakura felt like as if her mother was embracing her. The feeling when Yelan held her was like a motherly embrace. She loved the feeling of that.  
  
After crying for sometime, Sakura fell asleep. The Li family decided to leave her alone. They were certain that Sakura still haven't recovered from the shock that was brought by the death of the ones she loved.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was having a dream. She was at the park where cherry blossoms bloom. She saw a man beside her. This man had messy brown hair and intense amber eyes. Sakura wondered who that man could be. She didn't know him. As she looks at the man's eyes, she wished that she knew him. Then the man walked towards her. He held her hands and smiled. Then she said, "Syaoran." She didn't know where that name came from but it all came out of her mouth. Syaoran tilted his head. Sakura knew what was going to happen. A part of her tells her to stop cause she doesn't know him but the other part tells her to go on. The latter part won. She did the same. She tilted her head and waited for the kiss.  
  
In the mean time at the other side of Hongkong, a man named Syaoran was also having the same dream. Only in his dream, he was the one who said the name of Sakura. He also waited for the kiss but was interrupted when he heard the ring of his alarm clock.  
  
He get up and fixed his bed. He was wondering who that beautiful girl was. He knew that she was Sakura but he doesn't know anything more. He just went on what he was supposed to do that day. Go to school. [AN: He's the same age as Sakura and he's not home-schooled. He's living in an apartment bought by his mother. Almost everyone in his school have magic.]  
  
[Back to Sakura]  
  
BOOM!  
  
Her dream was interrupted when she heard a loud sound.  
  
"Fuutie! It's so early in the morning and you're again wreaking havoc. Why not let us sleep?!" Shiefa said.  
  
"Sorry." Fuutie said embarrassed.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked. She went out of her bed and peered through the door. She saw Fuutie sitting in the floor.  
  
"I accidentally slipped. Uggh… I hate the floor. It's so slippery." Fuutie replied.  
  
Sakura just giggled. Fuutie wondered why Sakura was laughing then she remembered she was sitting on the floor. She was not supposed to sit on the floor. At first she felt embarrassed, but then she joined the giggling Sakura.  
  
"What were you doing anyways?" Sakura asked.  
  
Fuutie was about to answer but Yelan came and interrupted them.  
  
Yelan was startled to hear the noise. It was still early in the morning yet there were voices which was so annoying to the ears. So, she went out to check who that was. She saw that it was Fuutie and Sakura. She saw that the two were getting along well and she was happy about that. But, it's still early in the morning so they have to go back to their rooms. Besides, Sakura was still in her pajamas.  
  
"Go back now and change. It's 6:15 and breakfast is about to start at 7. I have something important to tell you." Yelan said to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"And as for you. Go back to your room and allow your sisters to have some rest. Your making a lot of noise which wakes them up." Yelan turned to Fuutie.  
  
Fuutie got to her feet and head straight to her bedroom. She was going to check on Sakura. She wanted to know if she's alright but it turned it to that Fuutie was the one not alright because of the floor.  
  
Seven o'clock came. The four sisters and Yelan were there sitting at the dining room. Sakura went inside. Yelan said she had something to say.  
  
"Sakura, I was wondering if you'd like to stay here for a while. Since, you have nowhere to go, I'd like you stay here for some time. If only you'd like that." Yelan said.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it. Chapter 3. I know that my story is a little bit boring. It's because I'm running out of ideas. I wouldn't mind if you'll give me some advice. I'd like that. I hope you'll review and tell me if you still want me to continue or not. Thanks anyways for reading. Ja Ne! 


	4. Power within me

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.

Author's note: I really appreciate your reviews! I'll try my best not to disappoint you. Now here it is, Chapter 4! Sorry for the grammar. I'm not that good in English cause it's not my first language. I'd like to thank Toku Tenshi. I had a wonderful idea about that pointing and screaming at each other thingie. *smiles evilly*

Last Chapter:

"Sakura, I was wondering if you'd like to stay here for a while. Since, you have nowhere to go, I'd like you stay here for some time. If only you'd like that." Yelan said.

Chapter 4: Power within me

"Me?! Stay here?! I'd love too!" She was very happy. Eventhough, it was the first time she meet the Li family, she felt like there was a bond between them. She felt that she could trust them.

"Well then, all is settled. We'll just have to buy you some things because you'll need them." Yelan said.

"Kawaii!! I'll buy her kawaii clothes so that she can be more kawaii!"

"No! I'll be the one to choose her clothes. I want those with laces and many frills!"

"Uh uh! I want those clothes without laces and a few frills!"

"I want those clothes that'll make her gorgeous!"

Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei are arguing what clothes to buy Sakura. They all want her to be more Kawaii! [AN: Just like Tomoyo!] Yelan and Sakura just sweatdrop at the scene they are witnessing.

"Could you stop all these nonsense?" Yelan asked irritably.

"Hehe! Sorry mom. I really just can't wait to make Sakura more kawaii!" Shiefa said. She went starry-eyed, imagining the looks of Sakura. Sakura just sweatdropped. Deep inside, Sakura was very happy. It's like she have her family once again. She could still remember the times when her brother would tease her, "Squirt." That's what her brother calls her. Then she'll answer back by a stomp on his foot. Tears began forming in her eyes. Immediately, Feimei noticed it.

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that I remembered my family. We were like you, always arguing about simple matters." She said while tears dropping on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We will be your family in the meantime." Yelan said smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"I think now we can eat."

"Yes, mom!" the four said.

"Ummm…. Yelan, I was wondering. What would I call you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"If you like it, you could call me Mom."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

Sakura jumped up and down. She was very happy to have a family once a again. For now, she forgot about her problems. She forgot about Akana. And she also forgot Kero and Yue. She forgot that the two was with her but her happiness made her forget.

After they eat, they didn't leave yet. They stayed there and talked about their life from then on. In the meantime, they'll have Sakura as their little sister! They'll have the chance on dressing her like a doll. Suddenly, Yelan spoke.

"Sakura. When I saw you, I can sense that you have a very powerful aura. But the time you are falling, your aura was very weak. I know you know some magic. All my daughters also know a bit magic. Fanren can predict the future, Fuutie can summon things, Shiefa can read minds and Feimei can do some defense magic. Could you tell us what you can do?" Yelan explained.

"I'm…. the Clow mistress." She said awkwardly.

"What?!? I thought the Clow book didn't exist anymore. I thought it was destroyed before." Yelan said surprised.

"I also thought but when I was 10, I stumbled upon my father's library I saw this book glowing. I was wondering why it was glowing but when I picked it up, it opened up. I saw the Windy card. I read it aloud then its powers were unleashed. It blew the cards away. That's the time when my cardcapturing days came. After two years, I captured all of them and then after a year, I transformed them into Sakura cards." Sakura said. 

"I see. You're-" Yelan was cut off by the sudden gasp of Sakura.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I forgot about Kero and Yue."

"Kero and Yue?" the sisters said in unison.

"My guardians. Cerberus and Yue. I gave Cerberus a nickname, Kero." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened to them?" Fuutie asked.

"That's what I don't know." Sakura said confused. "They were with me in the forest. When I thought I was alone, they came and comforted me. Then I fell asleep or should I say fainted. After that, I didn't know what happened next. All I know is that I end up in your place."

"Maybe they're watching over you!" Fanren said.

"Maybe they're lost." Feimei said.

"Maybe they're looking for you." Shiefa said.

"Maybe they're….errrr… I don't know. I can't think of any more. All my sisters said it all." Fuutie said.

Yelan sighed. She turned to the four and said, "Could you please stop?". Then she turned to Sakura, "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll turn out fine. I know that those two are strong enough to defeat anyone who tries to hurt them. And besides you've gotten stronger, which means they also got stronger."

Sakura smiled. She was happy to know that all these people were here for her. If they're not there, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Thank you. You've done so many things for me. I don't know what to do to pay me debts to you." Sakura said.

"Don't worry and forget about paying debts. We're happy in helping you." Shiefa said.

Yelan smiled. Her daughters were really kind although sometimes annoying. Then she remembered what she was saying earlier.

"Before you remembered Cerberus and Yue, I thought of something. You're very powerful. Having the cards and transforming them into your own. But have you ever thought of having a power within you. Not the power brought by the cards but the power that was really within you." Yelan asked.

Sakura was confused. Her eyes showed the confusion that was in her mind.

Sakura's POV

Power? What power? I can't understand. All I know is that I have the power to control the cards.

Normal POV

"You're confused. I can see it. Well that power was hidden in you. But maybe you can understand it more if we look into the pool of magic. In there, you can see what magic you have." Yelan said.

Author's Note: I know that this chapter is short. I'm really sorry. If you have ideas tell me. Please R & R. Thanks Ja Ne!


	5. Training at the Li Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: *sob* *sob* Gosh! Those reviews make me cry. I guess you guys are right. Reviews don't matter. Okay! I'll continue my story for you guys.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Power? What power? I can't understand. All I know is that I have the power to control the cards.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"You're confused. I can see it. Well that power was hidden in you. But maybe you can understand it more if we look into the pool of magic. In there, you can see what magic you have." Yelan said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Training at the Li Mansion  
  
"Pool of magic??" Sakura said baffled. "Ummm…. Sorry but I don't know what that is. Do you mind telling me what that is?"  
  
"No. Not at all. Well, as you can see the pool of magic is where you can see what the inner magic of a person has. It will tell us what kind of powers you have since you can't tell us. It shows us different colors, which symbolize different kind of magic. Sometimes it also shows us what trait is dominant among us. Do you get it?"  
  
Sakura just nodded trying to absorb every fact that was given to her by Yelan.  
  
"I think we should get going now. It's inside my room. Come on now." She said to Sakura.  
  
They stood up their chair and went upstairs to Yelan's bedroom. Inside, Sakura saw many things, which she was unfamiliar. At the corner of the room, she saw a picture of the Li family. They were still young that time. Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie, Shiefa and then Yelan. Beside Yelan was a boy she hadn't seen. She wondered who that was.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Who can that be? Can he be a family? Maybe. She looks like Mom but I thought I've already met everyone in the Li family. He looks so cute. Did I just said he's cute?!? I shook my head to dismiss that thought but I couldn't. His amber eyes framed by his messy chestnut hair. I felt my cheeks go hot. What am I thinking?!? I still haven't met him! Arrgghhh!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yelan saw what she was looking at. "That's my only son, Li Xiao Lang. He's currently at school." She said. [AN: It's school days! Sakura is not in school because of what happened.]  
  
After she said that, she saw Yelan move towards a basin full of water. She saw it glow when Yelan touched it. She was in awe then suddenly, Yelan called her.  
  
"Come over here, my child. Place your hand over. Don't worry. It wouldn't hurt but it will take some energy from you."  
  
Sakura nodded. She went there and placed her hand over the basin. She felt something she never felt before. She felt very strong and then all of a sudden, she became weak. Yelan became aware of what was happening. When she looked at the basin, her eyes went wide. Her face paled. Her jaws dropped.  
  
Yelan's POV  
  
"I can't believe it. She's strong. Strong enough to put an end to this world." I thought. I gazed upon Sakura and wondered. "This innocent looking girl. I can't believe she posses that power. I must train her so that she won't accidentally hurt anyone."  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yelan's thoughts were interrupted when she saw what was happening to Sakura. She stumbled but Yelan caught her before she hit the floor. Sakura tried to speak but she was so weak. Her lips didn't seem to function well and her eyelids became very heavy.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I felt my knees give in. Why am I getting weaker and weaker? What is happening to me?! My mind didn't seem malfunctioning. My body doesn't want to obey me. I want to stand up but I can't. I feel very weak. I tried to ask Mom what happened but I can't. I don't know what's happening.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"I think you need to rest now." Sakura heard Yelan say. She tried to nod but she can't.  
  
"I'll lay you down in your bed. I'll just explain to you what happened when you wake up." Yelan said.  
  
Yelan sighed as she went outside.  
  
"I didn't expect this to happen. She happens to be so strong and yet she hadn't been trained. It's a good thing I found her or else something might have happen to her." Yelan said to herself. She decided to call upon her daughters.  
  
"What is it, Mom?" they asked.  
  
"I just want you to know that Sakura holds a powerful aura. It even surpassed Clow Reed's." Her daughters were shocked. They couldn't imagine Sakura as the most powerful sorceress of all.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
They all had their own words to say to Sakura.  
  
"By the way, Mom, where is she?" Fuutie asked.  
  
"She's asleep. After we saw her magic, she fainted. I guess it took a lot of energy since she's not yet trained." Yelan said.  
  
They just nodded knowingly.  
  
"I can't wait till she's awake." Shiefa asked.  
  
"I forgot to mention. I'll ask Sakura if she wants to train. I don't think Wei can handle her but we'll try him first before we go to our last resort." Yelan said. [AN: Wei teaches magic and martial arts in this story!]  
  
"I bet Sakura will be the best in her class!" Fanren exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"I think we better get going now. Sakura needs her rest and she might be awaken by our noises. Let's go."  
  
All of them went to their different destination. Feimei and Fanren went to the garden. Futtie and Shiefa went to the mall. And Yelan went to talk to Wei.  
  
While she was walking, she was thinking of the magic Sakura holds. She recalled that when she looked at the basin, she saw a dominant color, pink. Around it was yellow, lavender, and silver. The next thing she saw was the whirling color of blue, white, orange and red. Those were rare combination of magic. The most dominant is Star, then Sun, then Clow, and then Moon. Most sorcerers or sorceress only have one kind, either Sun or Moon. Star and Clow are very rare kind of magic. Yet Sakura possess all of them. Colors blue, white, orange and red symbolized her traits, which were determination, innocence, courage and love. With those traits she can easily adapt wherever she is. She can survive any difficulties that she is supposed to face. That explains everything. Even though her family is gone, she can still stand tall. It's because it is her most dominant trait. After having those four rare magic, she possessed the Clow cards. It is still part of Clow magic for it was made by Clow. But the Clow cards alone, is in reality powerful.  
  
When she arrived at the training hall, she saw that they still have classes. Yelan decided to interrupt since they own it.  
  
"Wei, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Yes, mistress." He bowed and turned to his students. "I want you all to practice with your partners. When I'm back, I'll see what you've done." All the students nodded and Wei went outside.  
  
"What is it, mistress Yelan? I can sense there is something wrong."  
  
Yelan nodded and began her story.  
  
"Yesterday, I met a girl named Sakura. Her family died and she's left all alone so I decided to take her. I noticed her aura, her pink aura. She was very strong but because of the incidents that happened her magic weaken. Today, I brought her to the pool of magic. When she touched it, I saw pink, yellow, lavender and silver. Next were blue, orange, white and red. Do you know what that means?"  
  
Wei nodded. His face's expression was like the one Yelan had. His face was pale, his eyes widen and his jaws dropped.  
  
"She's even more powerful than master Xiao Lang."  
  
Yelan nodded. "I know. That's why I decided that you should train her. She is not yet fully trained. She trained her magic, but only the ones brought by the cards. She didn't know that she have other kinds of magic within her."  
  
"I'll try my best, mistress. But I don't think I could. Maybe we should talk to those who know more about exceptional magic like that." Wei said.  
  
"I'm thinking about it also. Try your best but if it didn't work it, I'll call her." Yelan sighed and went to the garden to join Feimei and Fanren.  
  
Sakura didn't wake up the whole day. She just slept dreaming. Her dream was like before, about a certain amber-eyed boy with messy chestnut hair. She keeps on thinking where she could have seen that face. She knew she already saw that, but where. The dream went on like before. While sleeping, she smiles, talks, and etc. Yelan and her daughters were wondering what Sakura was dreaming about. It must be a wonderful dream that's why she kept on smiling. They always check on her to make sure she's all right.  
  
Nighttime came and still Sakura didn't wake up. Fanren decided to sleep beside her. While she's sleeping, she dreamed about the destruction of the world. She saw someone laughing very hard. Opposite him, she saw people who were losing hope. All their faiths were almost gone. They can't do anything to defeat that lunatic. They were about to give up when they saw someone emerge from the sky. She looked like an angel. Her aura is noticeable for it was very strong. When Fanren had a better glimpse on her, she was shocked. It was Sakura wearing a white dress. She had wings. She figured out that Sakura must have been using the Fly Card. When Sakura came down, she went in front of the crazy man and tried to stop her. Something was about to happen but a strange movement beside her awakened her. Her face was full of cold sweat. She saw what made her wake up. It was Sakura. She moved a little but still didn't wake up. She decided to sleep again hoping that the dream would continue but it didn't. This time she had a dreamless sleep. [AN: Remember Fanren can predict the future. If you already forgot about the powers of the Li sisters, go check Chapter four.]  
  
Sakura woke up the other day. She saw Fanren beside her. She went out of bed carefully so that Fanren wouldn't wake up. She got her staff and the Move card. She told the Move card to move Fanren to the bed. The card obeyed. After that, Sakura placed a blanket over her. She was so happy to have someone nice to watch over her.  
  
After waking up, Sakura decided to go to the garden and think about her dream. When she arrived there, she saw her mom. She was wondering why she was up so early.  
  
"So Sakura, you're already up." Yelan said.  
  
Sakura went to her and hugged her. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"It was nothing." Yelan said and smiled. Sakura loved that smile. It was calming but mysterious.  
  
"Umm…. can I know now what my powers were?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Well you see, it's like this." Yelan said everything to Sakura. She said to her how she could destroy the world if she wants to. Sakura was stunned to hear that she had that vast amount of power.  
  
"A-are… you… sure?" she stuttered.  
  
"Quite sure. The pool of magic never lies."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing but deep inside she was very happy. She can protect the ones she loves because of that power.  
  
"Do you want to train? The Li clan decided to have a school were young people like you with magic train. You can train there if you want to."  
  
"I'd love too." Again Sakura hugged Yelan. She was very thankful for meeting her.  
  
Yelan smiled. "That's good. I'll talk to Wei. He will be the one to teach you magic, swordsmanship and martial arts. He can handle you in terms of martial arts and swordsmanship but in magic, I don't know. We'll try him but if he can't handle you, we have someone else to help."  
  
"Okay." She said as they walked off towards the training hall. Sakura was skipping towards the hall.  
  
When she arrived, she saw many students already.  
  
"Wei!" Yelan called.  
  
"Yes, mistress." Wei asked then he saw Sakura. "Is she the one?" Yelan nodded.  
  
"Good morning, Wei." Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, miss Sakura….." Wei replied. He can feel the radiating aura emitted by the girl in front of him.  
  
"Kinomoto. Another thing, Sakura is fine." Wei nodded.  
  
Before they went to the hall, they heard a knock. Sakura was about to go and open it when Yelan said not to.  
  
"Go to the hall and train. I'll be the one to open the door." Yelan said.  
  
"Okay." Wei led her to the hall so that he can introduce her to the students.  
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura, one of the new students. I hope you'll treat her well." Wei said to his students.  
  
His students were awed by how beautiful Sakura was. Sakura was wondering why the students were acting like that. She really is very dense.  
  
Meanwhile, Yelan walked to the door. She noticed a familiar aura. When she opened it, she smiled at what she saw.  
  
"Xiao Lang! What a pleasant surprise." Yelan said.  
  
"Hi mom! I just wanted to visit you. It's getting boring in my apartment." Syaoran smiled. [AN: This Syaoran is the complete opposite of the one we met in the series. He's kind and likes to smile often which makes him Kawaii.]  
  
"By the way, there's a new student. She's training at the hall. I want you to meet her after her training." Yelan said.  
  
"Okay mom." Syaoran said.  
  
"Little brother!"  
  
"Cute brother!"  
  
"Chibi wolf!"  
  
"Kawaii brother!"  
  
"Oh no!" Syaoran just shook his head. "Them again?!?" He quickly ran away from his sisters. "Get away from me!" He yelled as he ran.  
  
"Oh no you don't." they said.  
  
They spent the time catching Syaoran until they were tired.  
  
Back to Sakura….  
  
"I think we must keep on training now. Since everyone in this class has a pair except for Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura, could you pair up with her?"  
  
"Of course." Sakura saw a girl with a dark purple hair with amethyst eyes. She can feel her aura. She went there and greeted her.  
  
"You must be Tomoyo. I'm Sakura. I hope we can be friends." Sakura said and smiled.  
  
"Kawaii!!" Tomoyo said when she saw Sakura smile. "Of course we can be friends. You are soooo kawaiii!!!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. This girl can be weird but she can feel that she has a golden heart.  
  
"We better start our training now. Shall we?" Wei asked. All the students nodded.  
  
Wei taught them how to focus their magic. Of course, Sakura already knew that so she was the first one to do it. Wei decided to divide the group according to their powers.  
  
"All right. I'll divide you in groups so that it'll be easier to teach. Those who have Sun power, here. Moon power, there." All the students went to their corresponding groups. When they have all gone to their groups, Tomoyo and Sakura were left at the center.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura just blinked. They don't know where to go for the type of magic they have was not mentioned. It was because Tomoyo had Star power and Sakura had all of them. Sakura tried hard not to giggle at the thought of her dividing into two so that she can attend to those two.  
  
Wei saw the two girls standing at the middle, confused. Also, other students were also wondering what they were doing there. They were supposed to go to their group but the two just kept on staring at Wei. He completely forgot about those two. He called them.  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura. I need to talk to both of you now." Tomoyo and Sakura went to Wei.  
  
"I have to teach you two separately from them. Can we have a different schedule so that there would be no conflict?" Wei asked.  
  
The two girls nodded. They told Wei that they can have their lessons at night for the classes were all at daytime. Wei said it was okay. He dismissed the two and went back to the class he left.  
  
"So what type of magic do you have? I have Star power. How about you? You might also have Star because you don't belong on the two divisions." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Should I tell her? She might be frightened because of the power I have. But in her eyes, I can see that she'll understand. I made up my mind. I'll tell her.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"I….have…..those…." Sakura stopped there.  
  
"Huh? Why did you stop? Go on." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I have those four type of magic." Sakura said. She sighed after saying that.  
  
"What?!?" Tomoyo shouted. "Are you kidding?! Besides, I only know three types of magic."  
  
We were just centimeters away from the training hall that's why all the heads came out peeking trying to see who made that sound.  
  
"Hehehe. Don't mind me!" She said while waving at them.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I'm not kidding. The fourth type is Clow. Only his relative or those close to him have that kind of magic."  
  
"Cool!!! I have a very powerful friend. Not to mention KAWAIIII!!!" Tomoyo went starry-eyed.  
  
Sakura just sweatdropped. It became her habit to sweatdrop when she hear Tomoyo say Kawaii.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, please!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said. "Come on. Let's go to the garden. I heard that it's beautiful in there."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura then went to the garden.  
  
Back to Syaoran  
  
Night time…  
  
RIIING! RIING!  
  
The phone rang. Immediately, Syaoran ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Li residence. Li Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Oh. Okay! Bye." Syaoran placed the phone down.  
  
"Mom! I can't meet the girl you want me to meet. They need me back in there so I can't stay any longer! I think I'm leaving now! Bye mom!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Syaoran left at the same time Sakura and Tomoyo came out the door from the garden. [AN: The door to the garden is opposite the door Syaoran went.]  
  
"Did you see someone come out of that door?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nah! You must be imagining things." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe. I think we must go now. We'll start our training any minute." Tomoyo said.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow!!! Did I did that?! It's a very long chapter. I can't believe it. *sob* *sob*. I hope you'll review. Tell me what you think of this story! 


	6. The Destiny of the Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not uploading last week. I've been very busy and my computer also had errors, which became a very big problem. I'm so happy that now it's already fixed. I'm sorry if I can't think of any magic spells or kind of magic that sounds wonderful. I'm not really that creative in making things up. So forgive me if you don't like the sound of the magic they're going to us.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Destiny of the Two  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura went to the training hall. It was their first night of training. They'll be practicing martial arts today. While walking, Tomoyo felt the uneasiness of Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Don't mind me." She said scratching the back of her head, embarrassed. "I'm just nervous. It's my first night of training martial arts. I dunno if I'll survive."  
  
"Don't be nervous. It's also my first and I know we'll surivive." Tomoyo said.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura went inside the training hall. Wei was already there waiting for them.  
  
"You're right on time. Tonight, we'll be practicing martial arts. Has anyone of you tried martial arts before?" Wei asked.  
  
Neither made a sound nor raised their hands.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." They both nodded. "Well, today, we'll only be learning the basics. Go sit in the floor and I'll demonstrate you some moves."  
  
Wei did different kinds of kick and punch. Both were amazed how good Wei was.  
  
"I hope after this I'll be as good as him." Sakura said.  
  
"Yup! He sure is good." Tomoyo replied.  
  
After demonstrating, Wei called on the two of them. The two are going to follow the steps Wei makes so that they can learn what he is teaching.  
  
After a week or so, they've already learned the basic of martial arts. They were so happy that they've survived their first week. They were happy that they won't have training for martial arts for the next few weeks.  
  
On the second week, Sakura and Tomoyo will be focusing on swords. They will be fighting each other with sword AND martial arts.  
  
"Oh man! I thought we won't have any martial arts for this week." Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"Yeah! I thought so too. But I think Wei is right. If we won't train in martial arts, we won't be able to master it." Sakura said.  
  
"I guess you're right." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
When the time came for their training, they saw two swords with Wei. It was very big and heavy. They were wondering how they can fight with that swords. Wei thrust them their swords.  
  
"Ahhh!!! It's so heavy!" Sakura said after holding the sword. She dropped it in her foot. Then another scream was heard.  
  
"Aaaaahhh! How am I supposed to bring this? It's so heavy and big." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Let's just get on with our training. After some time, you'll be able to handle it without feeling the weight of those swords." Wei said.  
  
A week had passed signaling the end of their training in swords and martial arts. This week, they will be spending their time practicing magic. The two were overjoyed for that was the thing they were looking forward to.  
  
Tonight, they will be learning Star magic.  
  
"I want you two to concentrate your magic. Try to feel your powers within. Close your eyes and clear your minds. Feel it." Wei said. The two nodded and went on with their training.  
  
Tomoyo was having a hard time. She closed her eyes but she can't clear her mind. A picture of a boy with blue hair and azure eyes wearing glasses comes into her mind.  
  
On the other hand, Sakura is having a very nice time. She's already familiar of how to concentrate your magic. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. After a minute or so, a cry was heard.  
  
"Blazing Star!" they heard. They turned their heads and saw that Sakura made that incantation. All of them were shocked to see Sakura made it in just a few minutes.  
  
"Wow! I made it!" Sakura jumped up and down. She was so happy. It was their first time yet she'd already done that.  
  
"Cool! You're so lucky. I can't even clear my mind." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. I know you could do it." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, since you've already done your first spell, I might as well dismiss you but I want you back after I've trained Tomoyo. Understand?" Wei said.  
  
Sakura nodded. She skipped happily towards the outside. She can now feel the power that was once hidden within her.  
  
After an hour or so, Tomoyo came out looking for Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Over here." Sakura said and waived.  
  
"Oh there you are! I've been looking for you for ages. Wei wanted you to come now. I think he'll train you more." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll see you later. Bye!" Sakura said and then went to the training hall.  
  
"Hi, Wei! I'm back." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Well that's good. I want to train you in using the cards. I'll teach you how to summon them without your wand and the incantation. I'll also help you to create new cards, if you want." Wei said,  
  
"I'd love too." Sakura was happy that she can have additional cards. She longs to have more cards. Right now she's thinking what cards she should make but Wei interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"It would be hard for you to create new cards since your guardians are not here. We need their help but since they're gone, you have to do it alone."  
  
Sakura nodded. She was really looking forward to make new cards.  
  
"I'll do my best to make new cards." She said.  
  
"That's good to hear. Now let's start the training. First, we'll practice calling the cards without your wand."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Try to picture the card you want to release."  
  
Sakura did as she was told. She pictured the Rain card.  
  
"Feel its power."  
  
Again, she did as she was told. The power of the Rain card seems to run through her spine. She could feel it going through her.  
  
"Then say the incantation meant to call the cards."  
  
[AN: Sorry don't know the incantation of Sakura. If you know you can e-mail me. I would appreciate it. Thanks!] She repeated the incantation and then the power of the card was released.  
  
"Rain Card! Release and dispel!" she cried.  
  
Unfortunately, Wei was the one caught in the rain caused by the Rain card. Wei became dripping wet.  
  
"Oops! Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." Sakura said embarrassed. She didn't intend to make Wei wet but it's the Rain card she called.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm gonna be fine. You did well. Next time, without the incantation, it would also be easy since you did well in this part."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura said and smiled.  
  
"Now, do again what I've told you earlier and then repeat the incantation through your mind and then tell the power of the card to be released. Understand?"  
  
Sakura nodded and did as she was told.  
  
She pictured the Light card. She tried to feel it's power then repeated the incantation through her mind. And then she shouted.  
  
"Light card! Release and dispel! She cried. The room, formerly dark, was illuminated by the power of the Light card.  
  
"You really are great. Your bond with the cards makes them easier for you to control. You really take good care of them. I think we should our lesson here. Tomorrow, we'll try to make new cards. I'll just train you after I train Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura nodded happily. Tomorrow, she can have another card added to her group of cards. She skipped happily towards her room. She was again thinking of what cards she must create. She keeps on thinking again and again until she drifted to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Yelan decided to take a walk. She decided to go to the garden to breathe fresh air. When she came to the garden, she saw that Fanren was already there. She wondered what she was doing there.  
  
"Fanren, why aren't you asleep yet my child?" she asked.  
  
"Oh mom. I was thinking about the dream I had before."  
  
"Does it bother you?" Fanren nodded.  
  
"Can I hear the story?" Again, Fanren nodded.  
  
"It was like the end of the world. People were losing hope. Every one who tries battle the man causing havoc dies. They were losing faith for they don't know if they can still survive the event that is happening. Suddenly, a girl with wings emerged from the sky. When I had a good glimpse of her, I saw that she was familiar. Later on, I figured out that it was Sakura. Something was about to happen but I was awakened from my dream. I tried to sleep again, thinking that it would have the other piece of my dream but to no avail. Until now, I still don't know what happened afterwards. I am worried for Sakura." She said.  
  
"I see. I think that fate didn't allow you to see that much of the future. You might interfere with their plans and that's the thing that must not happen. I think Sakura is strong enough to handle herself." Yelan explained.  
  
"I think you're right mother. I guess I'm going to sleep now. Good night."  
  
"Sweet dreams my child." Yelan said and remained at where she was.  
  
"I am familiar with that story but I can't seem to remember where I heard that. Yelan thought. "Never mind. I wonder how's Xiao Lang…. That's it. Now I remember.  
  
Flashback (When Syaoran was 10)  
  
"Mom. Mom." Syaoran said. She kept on tugging his mother's clothes.  
  
"What is it, Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked.  
  
"I had a dream last night." He started. "People were crying and some of them were also dying. At the middle, stood a man. He was laughing very hard and then a beautiful girl arrived. She has auburn hair and emerald eyes. She was flying towards the man. She said she was going to defeat him. After that, another man came. He looks like me – messy chestnut hair and amber eyes – but he seems older. I think he and the girl have the same age. When the battle was about to start, I was waken from my dream. I was just wondering what happened next."  
  
"Maybe it's just a dream, Xiao Lang." Yelan said.  
  
"Yeah mother. Maybe you're right. I'll just go to sleep again." Syaoran said.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So it was not only a dream after all. It was a vision of what will happen in the future. Now I get it. The world will be in chaos but in time, two powerful magicians will rise to put an end to the person who started it. With their powers intertwined, they will defeat him and put an end to darkness. And once more, light will again prevail."  
  
Yelan then walks towards her room to rest, thinking about what the future holds for her son and Sakura.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! Hope you like my fic. I'll try to post Chapter 7 soon! I'm sorry if it's short. 


	7. A new trainer

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I update a little fast, don't you think? Well it's just because I don't have anything to do.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: My new trainer….  
  
The next day, Sakura woke up happily. The dream about the boy with messy hair and brown eyes didn't repeat but deep inside, Sakura longs to dream of him again. Sakura wandered around the mansion. It's her first time to wander around alone. It was the only thing she did until nighttime.  
  
When Tomoyo told her that she is already done with her training, she skipped happily towards the hall. There she saw Wei.  
  
"Welcome back Sakura." Wei said.  
  
"Hi Wei." Sakura replied.  
  
"Now, we're going to create new cards. I know you like to have new cards of your own." Sakura nodded happily.  
  
"Ok. First thing to do is to think of which card you want to make."  
  
Sakura immediately thought of Akana. She wanted to track him down so she planned on making the Seek card.  
  
Sakura nodded signaling Wei to continue.  
  
"Second, you've got to think of what your card looks like."  
  
Sakura pictured a black crystal ball in her card and below it was written the Seek. Again, Sakura nodded.  
  
"Now, concentrate all your powers. Extend your aura and then picture your card." Wei said.  
  
Sakura did as she was told. After sometime, Sakura emitted a pink aura. Then out came a pink mist. After it was gone, it revealed a card, which Sakura longed to have.  
  
"Very good." Wei said.  
  
It went on like that everyday. They trained martial arts, swordsmanship and the cards. After two months, Wei decided to train Sakura's magic: the Star, Sun, Moon and Clow. She is already mastered the use of cards. And another thing is he must determine if he is really the one who must teach Sakura. If Sakura is too much for him, there will be someone to replace him.  
  
"Sakura, tonight I think we should practice one type of your magic. It'll determine if I am really the one to teach you your magic." Wei explained.  
  
"What if something happens? What if – " Sakura continued her what ifs until Wei decided to butt in.  
  
"There will be someone to replace me." Wei said to stop Sakura's what ifs.  
  
"I see." Sakura said. "Shall we start? Can we practice my Star magic first?"  
  
Wei nodded. "Feel your aura and extend it."  
  
Sakura tried to release her aura. Her powers were so strong that she couldn't control it anymore. The vases and frames inside the hall broke. It made the ground shake a little.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked as she noticed something.  
  
"Your…your…power…is…so…strong" Wei said. He can't believe it.  
  
"Ummm… what will happen now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll talk to mistress Yelan about this." Wei said. "Now, you can go."  
  
Sakura walked away and went to her bedroom. She wondered how strong she really was. She was amazed that even only her aura can break things up and even shake the ground.  
  
"Mistress Yelan!" Wei called. He immediately called her so that he can tell her the news.  
  
"What is it, Wei?" Yelan asked.  
  
"She's strong. Too strong for me to handle." He said.  
  
"I understand. Therefore, I shall call our last remedy. You may leave now." Yelan said.  
  
Wei returned to his room. In the meantime, Yelan called the one she called 'her last remedy.'  
  
"Hello. This is Li Yelan speaking." She said.  
  
"Oh, Yelan! How nice to speak to you again." The woman on the other side of the phone said.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I need you to train someone. She's much to powerful that even Wei can't handle her."  
  
"That's all. You called me only because of that. You can teach her."  
  
"But I don't have the knowledge of the four types of magic. I only know about the sun, moon, and star."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She has four types of magic: sun, moon, clow and star. Even the Clow cards are with her."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I know you're the only one who knows many things about Clow magic. I hope you can help her."  
  
"I was startled when you called. Now I understand what is happening. I'll be there the day after tomorrow. I'll train her. By the way, what's her name?"  
  
"Sakura – "  
  
"Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know her?"  
  
"I know her."  
  
"That's good. See you. I hope you can help her use her magic well."  
  
"I'll do my best. Bye!"  
  
Yelan sighed. This was going to be really hard. She needs to help Sakura or else. The world depends on her.  
  
The next day, Sakura approached Yelan.  
  
"Mom, isn't my teacher going to arrive today?" she asked.  
  
"No, Ying-fa." Yelan said.  
  
"Ying-fa?"  
  
"That's your Chinese name."  
  
"I see. Can I go outside? I felt the aura of one of my guardians. They might be near me. Can I go and get them?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Sure. If that will make you happy." Yelan said.  
  
"Thank you very much." She ran and hugged her. After that, she went outside. She really wants to look for her guardians very much. When she extended her aura last night, she felt Kero's aura. She decided that she'll look for him the next day. Luckily, her teacher didn't show up today.  
  
She wandered the streets thinking where Kero could be. It was already 3:00 and still she couldn't find Kero. Then she remembered something.  
  
"Oh! How stupid of me! I forgot I made the Seek card."  
  
She called upon her card with ease and told it to locate Kero. Inside the crystal ball, she saw Kero wandering around. That place was so familiar. She was so busy thinking where that place was when she bumped on to something.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Sakura!" The thing ran towards Sakura and hugged her. Sakura was startled but felt at ease when she saw that that was Kero.  
  
"Kero! I missed you!" Sakura said.  
  
"I missed pudding, too!" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Just kidding!" Kero added. "I missed you too, Sakura!" He said.  
  
"Now I know why that place is familiar. It's where I am standing." She said as she remembered the place in the crystal ball.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Forget about it. By the way, where's Yue?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm…. I don't know." Kero said in a voice so low that it sounded like a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?!?" Sakura yelled. Kero knew that he'll get into trouble if he makes Sakura mad. Sakura is soooo scary when mad.  
  
"It's like this." Kero began his story. "Yesterday, we felt your aura going stronger. We decided to split up to look for you."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kero, can you feel that?" Yue said.  
  
"That's Sakura's aura." Kero said. "But why is she expanding her aura. Akana might find her."  
  
"You're right." Yue said. He thought of a way on how to locate Sakura. "I know! Why don't we split up? In that way, we can locate Sakura faster. Let's just feel her aura."  
  
"But her aura is widely spread in this area!?" Kero said angrily.  
  
"That's why we split up." Yue said firmly.  
  
"Fine! But if you get lost, it's not my fault." Kero said.  
  
"I'll be fine." Yue said and transformed to Yukito. Then they headed their own way, Kero to the right and Yue to the left.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sakura smiled. Knowing that her guardians care about her. She hugged Kero once again leaving him confused.  
  
"Thank you for caring for me." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh that's nothing! As long as you give me pudding when we arrive at your ho–." Kero was about to say, your house when he remembered the tragic incident Sakura had been to. "Where are you leaving anyways?"  
  
"Oh, I'm leaving with the Li clan."  
  
"Li clan?!? Isn't that one of the most powerful clan here."  
  
"Yup! They are." She said but then she remembered Yue. "You think we should look for Yue."  
  
"Nah! I don't think so. Besides, I know he'll be alright and he also said to me that he's gonna be fine."  
  
"If you say so." Sakura said and he dragged Kero towards the mansion. It's already night when she arrived home. They were all worried about her. When she arrived at the door at the Li mansion, everyone burst out of the door.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"We were worried about you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us where you're going?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The Li sisters said. They were very worried for Sakura.  
  
"Ummm… sorry if I didn't tell you guys where I went but I went out to find my guardians. And I'm alright by the way." Sakura said and showed them her guardian in its stuffed animal form.  
  
"Kawaii!" They all shouted. They snatched Kero out of Sakura's grasp and pinched it here and there.  
  
"Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Sakura giggled. "Sakura! Help me!"  
  
It went on like that for the whole night. Kero was so worn out because of the Li sisters. He always tries to run away from them but end up in being caught once again.  
  
When it was time for them to sleep, Sakura showed Kero where her room was. After that, she told him the training she'd been into. Kero was amazed by how strong Sakura was. His expression was like the others. When Sakura's story ended, they were too sleepy they didn't even have the time to say good nights to each other. They eyelids dropped and they soon fell asleep in Sakura's bed.  
  
The next day, Sakura was going to meet her new teacher. She was so excited to have a new teacher. It's not like she hated Wei but she likes new company. When she met up with Yelan, she saw a familiar face. When Yelan saw her, she immediately introduced her companion.  
  
"Sakura, she will be your new trainer. She is…."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about that! But I love to end there! See you at the next chapter. By the way, if you want to request something, could you email me? If you placed it together with your reviews, I always forget it. I'm sorry so just email me. Bye for now! 


	8. Powers Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: It's my 8th Chapter! I'm sorry if Syaoran and Sakura still haven't met. It's because Sakura still have to finish her training before they meet. Don't worry I'll try my best to make their first meeting a memorable one!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
The next day, Sakura was going to meet her new teacher. She was so excited to have a new teacher. It's not like she hated Wei but she likes new company. When she met up with Yelan, she saw a familiar face. When Yelan saw her, she immediately introduced her companion.  
  
"Sakura, she will be your new trainer. She is…."  
  
Chapter 8: Powers unleashed  
  
"…. Mizuki Kaho."  
  
Sakura stared at the woman in front of her.  
  
"Ms. Mizuki?!"  
  
"Yes, Sakura. It's me."  
  
Sakura ran towards her and hugged her.  
  
"I didn't know you'll be her." She cried while she hugged Kaho's shoulder. "I missed you so much."  
  
"It's been a while since I saw you. I heard about the news. Are you feeling alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Mom helped me."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh! That's what I call Mrs. Li since I'm living here."  
  
"I see." She smiled. "Do you want to start your training now? I can sense that you're really looking forward to your training."  
  
"Aren't you tired from your trip?"  
  
Kaho shook her head. "I'm not tired don't worry. Come on now, we'll start the training." She said. "We'll go ahead now." She said to Yelan and then walked towards the training hall.  
  
Mizuki Kaho was a good friend of Sakura's family. Sakura was only 13 when she last saw Kaho. She had to go to another country because of her job. When Sakura's birthday came, she wasn't able to come because her company didn't allow her to. Kaho was also one of those who trained her when she was little.  
  
When they got inside, Kaho asked her how far she has gotten into the training.  
  
"How much did Wei taught you?" she asked.  
  
"He taught me martial arts, swordsmanship, how to call the cards without my wand and how to create new cards."  
  
"That's good but you still haven't trained your inner magic."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Wei said that it was too much for him that's why they must call you."  
  
"I see." She said. "I'll just give you a bit of information of your magic. Well, basically, Star magic gets its power from the stars. If the star shines brightly then you can obtain more power. It's just like sun and moon. Meanwhile, Clow magic is different. You can only obtain Clow magic if you are a blood relative of Clow Reed. Now I'm wondering, are you by any chance a relative of Clow?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "As a matter of fact, I'm his half-daughter." Sakura said beaming at her.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Well, it's like this. When Clow Reed died, he reincarnated into two, my father and another person. I still don't know who he is but I'll find out soon." Sakura said. When she said the last part, her voice was cracking. She remembered that she would look for the other half of Clow for she knew that Akana is now looking for him.  
  
"That clears everything. Now, let's start the training. Which do you prefer to practice today: star, moon, sun or clow."  
  
Sakura thought of an answer. All her magic amaze her but what really caught her attention was her star magic. "Ummm… star magic?" Sakura said.  
  
"Okay." Kaho said. "Of all the magic, it is the most powerful. As I can see, it is your most dominant magic. You didn't have proper training before about inner magic that's why we'll have a difficult time. You can cause damages if you're not careful so always try to be careful."  
  
Sakura nodded. It already happened before while Wei was training her. She broke the vases and other things that can be broken because she lost control of her magic.  
  
"And now the training will begin…." Kaho said.  
  
Author's Note: I know it's short. I'm also going to skip the training part because if I write it here, you'll know how strong Sakura has been. It must be a surprise! And besides, I'm not really that creative in making moves and magic spells. Next chapter will be about two years after the training! E-mail me if you have comments or suggestions! Thanks for the reviews. Bye for now! 


	9. Dream come true

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Please don't get angry with me for not including in this fic Sakura's training with her inner magic. I'm really sorry.  
  
Another thing is I know Sakura spent two years at the Li Mansion and Syaoran always visits but he really has a bad timing. I'll just have a better explanation soon!  
  
Now, I'll get on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Dream come true  
  
After two years of hard work and training, Sakura's training is now finished. She will be going to school after a week. She will be enrolled in one of the most prestigious schools in Hongkong, which have a special course, magic. In this school, if you have magic, you will have a special class and there you will study together with your fellow magicians. Sakura was informed the day her training ended.  
  
"Sakura, you have successfully completed your training. I know you canyou're your magic wisely. Go now. Yelan wishes to speak to you." Kaho said.  
  
Sakura went to Yelan's room to find her reading a book of spells.  
  
"Mom?" Sakura called.  
  
"Oh! It's you." Yelan said.  
  
"Kaho said you want to talk to me." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, since you have already finished your training, I would like you to go to school." Yelan said.  
  
"Really?" Sakura eagerly asked. She waited so long to study together with other students. She was really bored for the only one she knew in her training was Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes. It's a school that provides a special course in magic. It is known all over Hongkong." Yelan said smiling.  
  
"You're the best Mom!" She said jumping towards her. Sakura saw the book she was holding. She couldn't see the title but she saw some words: Advanced Magic. "Mom, what's that book for?" she asked curiously.  
  
Yelan sighed. "Is there any problem?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I know I shouldn't tell this to you but I know you'll soon need this." She said. "I just discovered that through your powers you can create the most devastating and powerful spells of all, the Flame of Death."  
  
"Flame of Death? What is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It is formed when a person like you combined all her magic. This spell can kill anyone after you've performed it. It is said that even immortals can be killed through this." At this statement, Sakura gasped.  
  
"But…but… I thought immortals can't be killed." Sakura said confused.  
  
"Well, I thought the same but I soon as I read this book, everything was cleared." Yelan explained. "This spell is absolutely powerful and together with that are consequences. Only those who were really trained to use this magic can do it. If not, it may cause them their lives. I do hope that you understand that even you face a strong enemy, you shouldn't force yourself to summon up a spell as strong as that."  
  
Sakura was confused. She didn't know what Yelan was talking about. Then an idea struck her. Akana. He had been threatening their lives and she knew that one day, he'll eventually find out where the other half of Clow is. And one day, she'll need to fight him in order to protect the ones she loves.  
  
"Promise me." Yelan said.  
  
"I promise." Sakura said.  
  
"Good. Now I think you must go and rest now. Your training just ended. After a week you should be going to your school already." Yelan explained.  
  
Sakura was about to leave when Yelan stopped her. "By the way, Tomoyo will be studying there, too." She said smiling.  
  
"Cool! All along I thought I'd be lonely there. Now I have someone to talk to." Sakura said. She went towards her bedroom after she thanked Yelan.  
  
When she came to her room, she decided to meditate and expanded her aura. She abruptly stopped when she felt a familiar aura.  
  
"Daddy?!" she said while tears stream down her face. "It can't be. It's daddy's aura." But then again she remembered that it might just be Clow's other half reincarnation. "His aura…his aura is just like dad's, gentle and soothing. I better find him. Akana might be planning something against him."  
  
She called the Seek card and asked where Clow's other half is. After a minute or two, the crystal ball showed a place Sakura still haven't seen. She assumed that it was a school for there were many students walking in and out wearing their uniform. Then she saw a tall guy with dark blue hair and azure eyes. She felt his aura and recognized him as the other half. She was about to leave and ask Shiefa where that place was when she caught glimpse of the name of the school. [AN: Sorry can't think of a name of schools in Hongkong cause I'm not from Hongkong. Sorry about that]  
  
"That school… I know I've heard about it somewhere." She began to think where she heard the name of that school before.  
  
"Now I remember!" she exclaimed. "It is where I am supposed to study. Mom said that it is one of the most prestigious schools in Hongkong." Then she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Wait a second!" she said then she ran to the door. When she opened the door, she saw Fuutie standing.  
  
"I just came here to tell you that it's almost dinner time. We'll be waiting for you down stairs. And by the way, the elders will be there, too. They said they want to meet you." Fuutie said.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there." Sakura said.  
  
Fuutie returned to the dining room and waited for Sakura. The elders wanted to meet Sakura for they want to know who possessed the power beyond them.  
  
It only took Sakura ten minutes before she went down. She was nervous because she knew that she must not disappoint Yelan. It is because Yelan was the one who convinced the elders to let Sakura stay.  
  
When she arrived there, one of the elders asked a question.  
  
"Is she the one?" he asked Yelan.  
  
Yelan nodded. The elder turned his gaze to Sakura.  
  
"If you possessed such strong powers, how come we couldn't sense it." he asked.  
  
Sakura tried to look at Yelan trying to figure out what to do. She didn't know if it was right for her to answer. Then she saw Yelan nod faintly.  
  
"I'm trained to hide my aura to protect me from any harm." Sakura said as soon as she got the courage. After she said that she smiled at the elders.  
  
The elders seem to have a liking towards her. If it were not Sakura, they would have left the dining table already. At first, they were thinking what kind of girl she would be since she had immense amount of power. To their great shock, she was very humble and cheerful.  
  
"I see." Said one of the elders.  
  
"I think we better eat now. The food's getting cold." Said the elder and then smiled at Sakura.  
  
Yelan was pleased at what she saw. It was not easy to make the elders satisfied. She was glad the elders liked Sakura.  
  
During the dinner, they asked Sakura many questions about her. It was a good thing Sakura already got over with her grief and now as cheerful as before. If not, she would break down crying again.  
  
After almost a week, Sakura began to get more excited of going to school. Yesterday, Tomoyo said that she'll drop by and fetch Sakura since her house is only a block away. They'll just walk towards the school for it's only maybe three to four blocks away.  
  
Flashback [Yesterday]  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she waved at her friend. During the first weeks when Sakura had nothing to do, Tomoyo toured Sakura around their place. She told her where the park was and other important places. That day, she and Tomoyo agreed to meet at the park since they don't have anything to do.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" she replied.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll start studying at my school." Sakura smiled. She liked the idea of going to school.  
  
"I'd like you to meet all my friends!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'd love that Tomoyo." Sakura said. "Now I can have more friends."  
  
"Yes Sakura. And because of that, I can have more tapes of you and your life." Tomoyo said and laughed evilly.  
  
Sakura just sweatdropped. Ever since she and Tomoyo met, Tomoyo began taping her. Sakura was a bit reluctant but because she liked Tomoyo to be happy she agreed.  
  
"You know what? I was wondering how many video tapes of me have you got." Sakura said wondering.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "It's about….about…" Tomoyo began thinking then her eyes popped out. "Now I remember. It's about two hundred already!"  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. "You've already got two hundred! Wow, that's a lot." She said.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't get tired video taping you. It's my life." Tomoyo squealed with happiness.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
"I'm so lucky to have Tomoyo as my friend but it would be much better if I had more." Sakura said to herself smiling.  
  
The next day, she couldn't help but smile. She even got up really, extremely, over early! She woke up at 6:00 in the morning, in time for breakfast. Usually, she'll wake up 6:45 then Tomoyo will arrive at 7:00. Six o'clock is really early for her. It will only take her fifteen minutes to get herself prepared. Today, she didn't need to hurry. She went to her room and opened her closet. She grabbed some of her clothes to choose what to were.  
  
"This." She said pointing at a pink dress. "Nah." She said as she threw it backwards. "This." She said pointing at a baby blue spaghetti strap dress. "Nah." She said and threw it to the back again. Then she saw a pink tank top and a flare type of jeans. "I guess this might work. Since I'm not really comfortable wearing a dress on my first day of school." She ran to the bathroom and took a shower. After 10 minutes she came with a towel wrapped around her. She put on the clothes she chose and cleaned up the mess she made.  
  
When she came down, Tomoyo was already there, waiting for her. It was only 6:50 but they already decided to go to school. Tomoyo began to tell stories about her friends.  
  
"One of my friends loved to tell lies then the other would just hit him with a plastic hammer. They just look too kawaii together!" Tomoyo went starry eyed. Sakura just sweatdropped. "Then one of my friends is a cold and stern guy. Most of the girls in my class fell head over hills in love with him. Then another one of my friends," Tomoyo blushed. Sakura noticed it. "is a transfer student from England three years ago. He has dark blue hair and azure color of eyes." Sakura grinned. She can now tease Tomoyo.  
  
"What's his name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Eriol." Tomyo said shyly. Sakura smirked.  
  
"I see. So, are you going out or something?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen. "We're just friends." Sakura eyed her suspiciously. "Nothing more. Really." She said trying to convince Sakura but Sakura can't be convinced that easily. But at the thought of blue hair and azure eyes, Sakura thought she'd already seen him. [AN: Sakura is really forgetful, isn't she.] She just dismissed the thought and continued on teasing Tomoyo.  
  
It went on like that until they arrived at school.  
  
"Wow! It's huge!" Sakura said.  
  
"Uh huh!" Tomoyo said. "I'll lead you to the office so that you can get your schedule. I just hope we'll have the same classes."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura proceeded to the principal office. When they arrived there, Tomoyo bid goodbye. Sakura was left alone inside the office then someone spoke to her.  
  
"Are you Kinomoto, Sakura?" she asked,  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Here is your schedule." The woman said. "Mrs. Li requested for you and Tomoyo to be in the same classes. I suppose you already know each other."  
  
Sakura nodded happily. The woman led her to the classroom where a teacher was about to start their lesson.  
  
The lady knocked on the door and opened it. She said something about a new student to the teacher. The teacher nodded and then turned to his class.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today. I hope you'll treat her well." The lady motioned Sakura to come inside.  
  
Sakura went inside with her bowed down. When Syaoran, heard the mention of new student, he moved his head to look at her. He was just curious like everybody else. When the teacher told Sakura to introduced herself, she raised her head and to her shock she saw the boy from her dreams.  
  
The same thing happened to Syaoran. He didn't expect to see the girl from his dreams in reality. She was very beautiful compared to any other girls.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
It's the girl from my dreams. Sakura….. She's so beautiful. Her auburn hair hanging loosely on her shoulders and her dazzling emerald eyes. It can't be!  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
He's here! He's the one with me in my dreams. His messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. I can't believe it!  
  
Normal POV  
  
The students noticed Sakura and Syaoran staring at each other. They were curious how the two meet. Some were jealous of Syaoran because Sakura was really beautiful. Some girls were throwing daggers at Sakura for Syaoran was really hot. And then at the same time the two said each other's name.  
  
"Syaoran…." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura….." Syaoran said.  
  
They both said it at the same time loud enough to be heard by the whole class because they were hushed at the scene before their eyes.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 9! I hope you're all happy now! Sakura and Syaoran already met. What will happen next? R & R. Thanks for the reviews! 


	10. Doubts disappear

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sakura and Syaoran have met at last! For those who were waiting for that chapter, I do hope you're satisfied. Now here's Chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10: Doubts disappear  
  
"Syaoran…." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura….." Syaoran said.  
  
They both said it at the same time loud enough to be heard by the whole class because they were hushed at the scene before their eyes.  
  
The teacher was also ignored at the scene, which made him annoyed. He cleared his throat to indicate the class to stop staring at the two persons.  
  
"Ahem!" he said loud enough to interrupt his students. "Miss Kinomoto, I can see that you've already met Li, so can you seat right in front of him."  
  
"Yes sir." She said. When she was already in front of Syaoran, she flashed him a smile, a smile, which made his knees weak enough to fall to the ground. Syaoran blushed at her smile.  
  
"And by the way, Li I want you to guide Ms. Kinomoto around the school." The teacher added.  
  
Syaoran just nodded her head to weak from the smile flashed to him by Sakura.  
  
Sakura then sat on her seat. After a minute or so, she felt very uncomfortable. Every student was looking at her. Girls were glaring and guys were staring. She just stared at the blackboard in front, which was quite amusing to her at that situation. Her teacher isn't really that lively that's why she just stared at the board.  
  
After three classes feeling rather uncomfortable, lunch came. Sakura was very glad that it came. She completely forgot about the tour with Syaoran. She quickly ran towards Tomoyo who was still at the door.  
  
"Tomoyo! Wait for me." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she saw her friend ran towards her.  
  
"Come on. I want you to meet my friends. They're waiting for us at the cherry blossom tree where we always eat our lunch." She said.  
  
The two walked towards the tree. While they were walking, Tomoyo remembered about the incident a while ago.  
  
"Sakura, how did you know Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Actually, I myself don't now either. I had a dream about him." she blushed as she remembered that they were about to kiss in her dream. "Then suddenly I mentioned his name."  
  
"Are you sure you're telling me every detail in your dream?" Tomoyo said as she eyed Sakura skeptically.  
  
"Umm…. Yes!" Sakura said then she saw Tomoyo looked towards something. She saw a guy and a girl below the tree. She recognized the guy as Syaoran and the girl she didn't know.  
  
"Sakura, there they are!" Tomoyo said as she pointed towards the group.  
  
"Hi!" Tomoyo yelled at them.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" came the reply from the three persons.  
  
When we came near them, Tomoyo introduced Sakura.  
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura." She said.  
  
"Hi! I'm Li Meilin." Said the girl with black hair in pigtails with ruby red eyes. "You can call me Meilin."  
  
"Nice to meet you. You can call me Sakura." Sakura said with a smile making Syaoran who was sitting beside Meilin blush. Fortunately, no one noticed but he soon discovered that Tomoyo was smirking evilly at him. He knew that she saw him blush then Tomoyo nodded towards Sakura meaning he must introduce himself once more.  
  
"You already know me. I'm Li Syaoran." Syaoran said as he blushed. "You can call me Syaoran." He said.  
  
"Hi." Sakura said shyly. "Ummmm… You can also call me Sakura." She said as a tinge of pink appeared in her cheeks.  
  
This time, Tomoyo and Meilin noticed it. The two looked at one another and had an evil smirk fixed upon their face.  
  
"Time for Matchmaking!" They both thought.  
  
"Hey guys! Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me." A blue haired boy with azure eyes said.  
  
Sakura noticed the aura. She immediately turned around to be face to face with his half-father. A tear leaked in her eyes. They all noticed it. Eriol was wondering what he did to make her cry. The three stared at Eriol wondering what he did. They knew that only Eriol can be so evil to do evil tricks.  
  
"I'll be back in a second. I'll just go to the bathroom." Sakura said as she bowed her head. She just ran off to because she knew that if she didn't, she'll just cry and cry. She missed her father a lot. She can't go to the bathroom for she still didn't know where it was. She just ran back inside the school and dried up her tears.  
  
On the other hand, the trio was torturing Eriol.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Eriol said the grin from his face fading.  
  
"Oh! So the half of Clow is innocent. How truthful!" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"Honestly, I didn't do anything to her!" Eriol said.  
  
"Well, she's just really happy when she first came here and it just happened that when you arrived she cried." Meilin said annoyed at Eriol.  
  
"He didn't do anything to me." Sakura said as she came near them. "Believe him. He's telling the truth." Sakura said sternly.  
  
Meilin was about to say something when Tomoyo nudged her. Tomoyo shook her head at Meilin for she knew that Sakura wanted to avoid the subject.  
  
Meilin just announced that they should eat now. They still have an hour and a half for lunch. After 30 minutes, they finished their lunch.  
  
"Are you alright now?" Syaoran asked in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
Sakura gave him a weak smile, which caused Syaoran to blush. Tomoyo and Meilin saw it and they grinned mischievously. The gaze of those two made Syaoran very uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah.. I.. I need to.. to get something.. See ya!" He stammered but before he moved a hand grabbed his arm. Sakura recalled what the teacher told her about the tour.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to tour me around the school." She said as Syaoran stopped. When Syaoran recognized the voice, she immediately turned crimson. The feeling when Sakura touched him was beyond words. He wouldn't want to turn back and look at her for she will see his red face but he had no choice.  
  
"Umm…. can we just do it after school?" Syaoran said stumbling for words.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura said cheerfully not letting go of Syaoran's arms and unfortunately, Meilin noticed it.  
  
"Ahem! Sakura, I think you had enough of Syaoran's arms. You can let go now." She said.  
  
Sakura turned crimson and Syaoran's face just got worse. Sakura immediately released his arm as if it was a bomb that might explode any minute.  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo giggled at what happened. They can see that even if it was the first time those two meet, they already have a thing for each other.  
  
Syaoran quickly ran towards the building to avoid the comments the pair would make to embarrass him in front of Sakura. As Syaoran went out of view, Sakura's face returned back to its normal color.  
  
The three (Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin) still didn't notice the unusual silence of Eriol. Eriol was still deep in thought.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Why did she cried? What have I done? It's the first time I met her but it feels like were somehow connected or related to each other. Who is she? What is she hiding from us? I better ask Tomoyo.  
  
Normal POV  
  
While thinking, Eriol twitch his eyebrows or squeeze his eyes shut. As Tomoyo noticed something unusual, she noticed the sudden change of Eriol's expression.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked as she turned to Eriol.  
  
Eriol didn't answer her. He was still deep in thought. Tomoyo thought something was really wrong for Eriol never ignored her. It was the first time he never acknowledged Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol. Eriol. Eriol. Eriol." Tomoyo called Eriol calmly but she still haven't got any reply so she did what she have to do.  
  
"ERIOL!" she yelled at the top of her voice making the around them look at them. She just smiled at them sweetly, which made them return to what they were doing earlier. Tomoyo's gaze then turned back to Eriol.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Eriol said but Tomoyo still isn't convinced even Meilin and Sakura were concerned for him.  
  
Sakura knew why he was acting like that. He was wondering why she cried.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I can't tell him about me being his half-daughter but I need someone to talk about it. She thought of someone she could trust then her gaze fell upon Tomoyo. Tomoyo! That's it. I trust her very much. But still I'm not very sure if he is Clow Reed but his aura…I'll just ask Tomoyo.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Tomoyo, can I talk to you alone?" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok." Tomoyo said reluctantly. She still don't want to leave Eriol until she knew what was wrong but she felt that what Sakura needed to tell her was something really important.  
  
They left Eriol and Meilin alone at the cherry blossom tree. They headed towards the playground while Tomoyo lead the way. It was not really far from the tree where they came from. They figures could still be seen by Eriol and Meilin.  
  
"Do you know something about Sakura?" Eriol said as the pair left.  
  
"What do you mean?" Meilin eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, when she first saw me, she cried. I swear to God I didn't do anything to her. But as you said earlier, she was happy but when I came, she felt sad."  
  
"Sorry for not believing you earlier. It's just that you, Eriol, is always involve in doing tricks to people and most of the time, you are always denying what you did."  
  
"I understand but I think there is something going on."  
  
"You think that Sakura is hiding something from us?"  
  
"I guess so. Do you know what they are talking about?"  
  
"I have no idea but maybe she's gonna tell Tomoyo about her secret. They've been friends for a long time now."  
  
On Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation….  
  
"So Sakura, what do you want to tell me? Is it about Syaoran?" she said playfully but she regretted saying it when she noticed the serious face of Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? You know you can tell me." Tomoyo said with a voice full of concern.  
  
"I know. For now, you're the only friend I have but I hope soon I'll have more."  
  
"Oh! I'm sure about it. You're a very kind and cheerful person besides that you're very kawaii!!" Tomoyo squealed with happiness.  
  
"Tomoyo, I hope what I'm gonna tell you will be a secret. Please don't tell it to anyone, especially Eriol."  
  
"Okay. Is it about why you cried when you saw Eriol?"  
  
Sakura sighed. She needed to tell her secret about Eriol being her half- father or she will explode. She already felt many things and if she didn't share it to anyone she trusts, she thinks that anytime she'll explode.  
  
"Yes but first, I want you to answer some of my questions. I need to confirm some things first. I'm still doubting some things."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They sat down as Sakura began to talk.  
  
"Who is Eriol?"  
  
Tomoyo is very confused but she still answered Sakura.  
  
"Well, he is a transfer student – " Tomoyo was cut by Sakura as she spoke.  
  
"No." as she shake her head. "Describe him being involve in magic."  
  
"Well, one thing is for sure. He is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if it's a bit short and took me a very long time before I updated. I'm really sorry but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Bye for now and don't forget to review. 


	11. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
Author's Note: I don't have anything to say so on with Chapter 11!  
  
  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Well, one thing is for sure. He is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Explanations  
  
Sakura nodded understandingly. Her doubts vanished. She was now sure that he is her half-father.  
  
"Not so long ago when I was having my sixteenth birthday party, someone came and ruined it. We were really having so much fun but he ruined it. My father ran in front of me to protect me from any harm. My brother stood beside him. My father asked who he was and what he wanted. He said he was Akana and he wanted everyone in my family dead. Dad motioned us to leave everything to him. I refused but my brother convinced me. I can see that he also don't want to leave dad but we can't do anything."  
  
As she said those, tears came down from her eyes but her voice remained normal. Her voice sound so cold but in her eyes you could see the sadness, the guilt and everything that she's feeling inside.  
  
"We'll just cause difficulty in my father's part. My brother and I ran outside the house. When we were already outside, arrows shot at us. I was very scared but my brother was there to protect me." Again, the tears that were falling in her face doubled. "He told me to leave but I refuse to. I told him I already left dad and that I would do anything to stay beside him but he convinced me. I ran towards the forest. After a while of waiting for them, hoping that the two of the most important persons in my life to come back, a loud explosion was heard. Our house burnt into flames. It engulfed all the remains of the fight my father and Akana had. I cried for I knew that within that explosion was my brother and father. I couldn't do anything but cry. I'm all alone now. I promised that I will protect the only person left in the family, the half of Clow. As I sat there crying, two figures appeared. I recognized them as Kero or Cerberus and Yue. When they came near me, I ran to greet them but I felt weak and collapsed to the ground. What happened next, I don't know. I only found myself sleeping inside the Li mansion."  
  
After her story, Sakura continuously cried. It took a while after Tomoyo finally calmed her down but still Tomoyo is wondering what those things involve Eriol.  
  
"Ummm… Sakura, I just want to know why does involve Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh! Well, it's just that Akana was after our family, the Clow lineage, which involves me, my brother, my father and…. Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo gasped while Sakura sighed.  
  
"It's a good and a bad thing." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Why is that?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"Mainly because only that four of us will be involved and not Clow's descendants. I think that he wanted to be the most powerful magician ever that's why he ended the life of my father and brother. Maybe he thinks that his descendants weren't powerful enough so he just left them be but he couldn't let Eriol pass. Eriol is also powerful compared to him. But everything I've said was only my assumption. I'm not sure."  
  
"Don't worry. I know everything will be just fine. We can also help you if you want." Tomoyo smiled as she said those.  
  
Sakura felt very happy because of her friend.  
  
"I'd really appreciate that." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh! Look at the time. Only fifteen minutes before the end of lunch. We might as well get back. I think Eriol and Meilin are really bored now." She said while giggling.  
  
Sakura sighed inwardly. 'I'm not sure what Akana's planning. I'm wondering why isn't he going after me. Why is he only after my father, brother and Eriol? What is wrong with him? I hate this! I don't know what to do!!!!'  
  
While they were walking towards the tree, Sakura thought of something.  
  
"Tomoyo, can ask you something?" Sakura said slyly.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Do you like Eriol?" Sakura asked with a smirk.  
  
"What?!?" Tomoyo was shocked by Sakura's question. She didn't expect that Sakura will come up with that question. "Why are you asking?"  
  
"Well, I just notice that you two are perfect for each other."  
  
As Sakura say those words, Tomoyo became a deep shade of red.  
  
"So, I am right." Sakura said triumphantly.  
  
"No…I .. I… I don't like Eriol." Tomoyo stammered.  
  
"Right. You don't like Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief but again blushed at Sakura's next comment.  
  
"You looooovvveeee Eriol." Sakura said while giggling.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Tomoyo yelled at Sakura. You can easily notice that she is annoyed.  
  
"Tomoyo loves Eriol! Tomoyo loves Eriol!" Sakura sang repeatedly which completely annoyed Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo immediately placed her hand in Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Shhhh! Eriol might hear you." She said as they neared the tree where Meilin, Eriol and the blushing Syaoran were.  
  
"Hi you guys!" Meilin greeted. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Nothing!" Tomoyo and Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"What is Syaoran doing here? I thought he went to get something?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, he came back after he got that something. Besides, he wanted to see SOMEONE!" Meilin answered emphasizing the someone. She was speaking of Sakura.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. He gave Meilin a what-are-you-saying look. Meilin just replied with you-know-what-I'm-thinking look.  
  
To Sakura, it seemed that they're talking through minds. She got confused and sweatdropped.  
  
"Excuse me." Tomoyo interrupted them. "I think we're gonna be late for class if you two continue giving each other looks."  
  
"Hoe?!? Tomoyo's right. Come on you guys." She got Tomoyo and Eriol's hands while Syaoran and Meilin walked behind them.  
  
The day passed by normally….. ifffffff…. you consider Syaoran giving Eriol death glares, Eriol answering back with an evil smirk, Meilin passing notes to Sakura and Tomoyo about what they'll do after school, Sakura almost getting asleep in class andddd Tomoyo caught staring at Eriol.  
  
(AN: Sitting arrangement is infront of Eriol is Tomoyo, beside Tomoyo is Sakura, behind Sakura is Syaoran, beside Syaoran is Meilin. Do you guys get it????)  
  
RIIIINNNNGGG!!!!  
  
At last the bell rang. Those five friends were eagerly waiting for it to ring. Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin already planned what they're gonna do after class. Every minute, student by student was getting out the room. The five were the last to go.  
  
"Hey guys! We planned on going to the new ice cream parlor down town. Wanna go?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sorry. We have –– " but before Eriol and Syaoran could finish what they were saying, they were already dragged by Meilin.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You two are coming with us whether you like it or not." Meilin retorted.  
  
"Meilin, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked politely as Meilin dragged the two outside the school.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"What's the use of asking them when you're gonna drag them to come with us?"  
  
All except Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Good point Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
Meilin sighed and let go of the two. She looked at them and waited.  
  
"Well…. what are you two gonna do? Stay or leave?" she asked.  
  
"Since you already dragged us this far, we'll just stay." Eriol said.  
  
"But –" Syaoran was going to argue but Eriol stopped him.  
  
"Oh yes you are coming!" Eriol said before Syaoran could say anything.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They walked towards the new ice cream parlor. The girls chatted happily while the guys just walked. When they came to the shop…  
  
"It's our treat!" Eriol volunteered himself and Syaoran.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran retorted.  
  
"You said you're gonna pay Sakura's ice cream or you'd rather let me." Eriol said slyly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great! Now it's settled." Eriol said happily. "I'll pay for Tomoyo's and Meilin's and Syaoran will pay for Sakura's."  
  
"Sure!" Meilin and Tomoyo said. They waited for Sakura to answer but they noticed that something already caught her attention.  
  
'I sense something. An aura?! A dark one. But it's very faint. Oh no! It might be disguising so that we can't notice it. I better warn them.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"Huh?!?" Sakura said.  
  
"It's so nice of you to go back to earth." Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that. Were you asking something?"  
  
"Well, they said that they'll be the one to pay for our ice cream." Again, Sakura's attention was not with them.  
  
'It's getting nearer. We better get inside.' She thought.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Listen up you guys. Shield your aura so that no one can notice them." Sakura said.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran inquired.  
  
"Just do it!" Sakura ordered.  
  
Syaoran felt like he had been slapped.  
  
"Sorry about that but it's really important. Come on, let's go inside and I'll explain it to you." Sakura said apologetically.  
  
They shielded their aura so that nobody can notice it. They walked towards the inside of the shop and find a seat. As the girls were looking somewhere they could sit in, they guys went to buy some ice cream. After five minutes, they came back with ice creams in tray.  
  
The guys gave the ice creams to the girls.  
  
"Thanks." The girls said.  
  
Sakura was glad that Tomoyo and Meilin's aura were already masked. Nobody can sense it even those who have strong magic. As Syaoran and Eriol sat down, she noticed that their auras' could still be recognized.  
  
"Have you two already hide your aura?" she asked the two.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Eriol said.  
  
"I can still feel it from here." Sakura said.  
  
"What? But I can't feel Syaoran's aura any more." Eriol said.  
  
"I don't feel Eriol's aura either." Syaoran said.  
  
She never had the time to explain for she felt someone with faint dark aura nearing them. She glanced and saw a man wearing all black. His eyes hold not joy but coldness. It seems that he has no emotions at all.  
  
Sakura immediately went to work. She reached out of Eriol and Syaoran's aura and covered them up. The two felt some tingly sensation and noticed that they were surrounded by pink aura. They don't know what happened. The man was coming nearer and nearer. Sakura was getting very tense. The four were really confused. Eriol was about to ask Sakura but she shot him a don't-ask-anything-explain-later look. He immediately shut his mouth.  
  
The man was only a few feet away…..  
  
  
  
AN: Can the man still feel their auras? Will they be involved in a fight? Why can Sakura sense Eriol and Syaoran's magic even if they already covered it up? I'll answer those on the upcoming chapter!  
  
Why is Akana not after Sakura? What is he planning against Eriol? That I will not answer on the next chapter! Sorry about that!  
  
Sorry if it took me so long to post this chapter. Sorry if I left you there. I'll try to update immediately and thanks for the review everyone. Hey! If anyone still got more time, could you check out some of my fics. I still don't know if I'm gonna continue updating them so please tell me what to do. Bye for now!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN ANOTHER WEEK!!!! 


	12. The Three Mysterious Women

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger!!! Don't forget to read the note below and at the end of the chapter. It's important!  
  
Everything in italics means the casts' thoughts except for the note, which I also wrote in italics.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Sakura immediately went to work. She reached out of Eriol and Syaoran's aura and covered them up. The two felt some tingly sensation and noticed that they were surrounded by pink aura. They don't know what happened. The man was coming nearer and nearer. Sakura was getting very tense. The four were really confused. Eriol was about to ask Sakura but she shot him a don't-ask-anything-explain-later look. He immediately shut his mouth.  
  
The man was only a few feet away…..  
  
Chapter 12: The Three Mysterious Women  
  
When the man was already standing in front of them, he just glared at Sakura. As he passed by, the tension faded. Sakura looked back at where the man came from. She saw that there were still many men with dark aura in there.  
  
"Come on. We better leave this place." Sakura ordered.  
  
Eventhough they find the situation confusing, they obeyed.  
  
"Let's go to my house. It's the nearest." Tomoyo volunteered.  
  
They walked towards Tomoyo's house. Silence engulfed them. Each of them was deep in thought.  
  
'What was that?' Meilin thought.  
  
'How did Sakura sense our magic eventhough we already covered it up?' Eriol thought.  
  
'I hope everything will be fine.' Tomoyo thought.  
  
'Is there a new enemy we need to face?' Syaoran thought.  
  
'I better put down my aura.' she masked her aura a bit slowly so that her companions wouldn't notice something. 'They've found us earlier than I expect. I need to tell them what is happening so that they would be more careful. I think I need to tell them who I am.' Sakura thought.  
  
'Mistress…' a mysterious voice said in Sakura's head..  
  
'Light? Is that you?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, Mistress. It is I, the Light Card. It is not yet time to tell them who you really are. If you tell them, something will go wrong. It might cause the end of your life…'  
  
'Don't worry Light. I understand.'  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
  
"Huh? I'm fine. I kinda space out." Sakura replied.  
  
"We're here." Tomoyo announced. "Let's go inside."  
  
Tomoyo led them into a well furnished living room. She motioned them to sit on the couch.  
  
"I know you're all waiting for an explanation." Sakura said. "First, I'm gonna ask you something. Did you sense a dark aura a while ago?"  
  
The four shook their head no.  
  
"Did you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes. It was very faint." Sakura said.  
  
"How come you feel it and we don't?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Well, he hid his aura very well but I can easily recognize auras that's why I noticed him." Sakura said.  
  
"When we were there, I felt a pink aura surround me. What was that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It was my aura. I tried to cover up for your aura so that he won't recognize yours. Remember when he glared at me?"  
  
They nodded. They saw how the man glared at Sakura. It was creepy and terrifying.  
  
"He noticed my aura but he paid no heed to it and don't worry I already removed my aura around you." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, if he ignored your aura, we do why need to mask ours if he'll just ignore it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"That man works for a guy named Akana. I still can't tell you but I'm gonna tell you a part of a story. But Tomoyo knows the whole story. You still can't know the whole story though."  
  
The attention of the four immediately went to Sakura eventhough Tomoyo already knows it but she still can't understand some part of it.  
  
"Akana was after the Clow family, which means that he is after you. He wanted to be the most powerful magician and he thought by putting an end to the Clow family, he'll get what he want." His gaze went towards Eriol. "You are the half of Clow. The other half was already dead with his son. Now, he wants to finish you."  
  
"How about his descendants, like me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen. "You're one of Clow's descendent?"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
'Oh no! So I am right. I thought I just felt that his powers are just like Eriol. With him having the same amount of magic with Eriol, will Akana go after him too? If he wants to be the most powerful, he also needs to defeat Syaoran and me. But why does he ignore us. Argg!!! I hate not knowing what he wants from us.'  
  
"I think he's just after Eriol because he assumed that…." Before she could finish what she was going to say, a note flew towards them. It was dropped in Eriol's lap.  
  
The note said:  
  
Beware half of Clow. I will come after you. As soon as your life ends, I will be the strongest of all!!! No body can stop me.  
  
Akana  
  
"So, I am right." Sakura confirmed. A while ago, she was still confused what Akana wants from them. Now, she is sure that he wants to be the most powerful but in order to be the most powerful, he must put an end to our family. "He is after you so that he can be the most powerful magician of all."  
  
"But Syaoran and I have the same amount of magic." Eriol said.  
  
"That's the next problem. If he discovered that one of Clow's descendant had the power which may overcome him other than Clow, he may also put an end to his life." Sakura said.  
  
"So, it means that once Akana discovered that I have that magic, he may come after me too." Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura nodded sadly.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Tomoyo said wanting to stop the awkwardness of the situation. "We're just going to get something to drink." Then she turned to Meilin and Sakura. "Come on you two!" she dragged them towards the kitchen.  
  
While the three were walking, Tomoyo decided to use her Star magic to be able to communicate with Sakura. At first, she hesitated for she didn't know what Meilin's kind of magic was but she made up her mind.  
  
'Sakura?'  
  
'Tomoyo? Is that you?'  
  
'Yup! It's me. Why don't you tell them that your Eriol's half daughter?'  
  
Meilin felt that magic was at work. She concentrated and heard what Sakura and Tomoyo were talking through minds though she didn't hear the first part.  
  
'I can't. Light warned me not to. She said it might cause my death and if I die, I can't help them in the coming battle against him.'  
  
'I understand but why is Akana isn't after you? After all, you're a member of the Clow family.'  
  
They heard Meilin gasp.  
  
"Meilin, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
'I'm sorry you guys. I guess you forgot to block your thoughts and unfortunately, I also have Star magic.' Meilin said apologetically.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura's jaws dropped. It meant that Meilin heard what they were talking about.  
  
'Please don't tell them what you've heard. You already know why I can't tell them.' Sakura pleaded.  
  
'Yes I know but I didn't get it when Tomoyo said that you're a part of the Clow family.' Meilin said.  
  
'Oh! Sakura's Eriol's half-daughter.' Tomoyo said calmly.  
  
'What?! Then that means you're the daughter of the other half.' Meilin said.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
'But why isn't Akana after you?' Meilin asked.  
  
Sakura sighed. 'That's one thing that has been bothering me. I don't know why he keeps on ignoring me. That night when he attacked us, he didn't aim for me purposely. He always aims for my father or my brother.'  
  
First, they blocked all their thoughts and thought of some reasons.  
  
'I can still remember the story my mother used to tell me. Clow and his two sons. They were very powerful but one time someone attacked them. He almost killed them but he failed. They lived but he came again another time. At that time, Clow and his sons were not prepared. They lost the battle and the man leaved them triumphantly. And now, the half-reincarnation of Clow is dead and so is his son. Then next is Eriol. Wait! Maybe, Akana thought history is just repeating itself. He may think he also needed to kill the three most important persons in the Clow lineage, and that is the two reincarnation of Clow and his son. Before, Clow has two sons but because Clow was reincarnated into two, he only had one son. That's it!  
  
'Sakura! I think I got it. Let's go outside and talk about it.' Meilin said.  
  
'Okay! Hey, Tomoyo! Let's go outside.' Sakura said.  
  
'Okay! But first, let's bring the refreshments we promised for Eriol and Syaoran.' Tomoyo said.  
  
While the girls were talking, Syaoran and Eriol were also having their own conversation.  
  
"You know what? I think Sakura's hiding something from us." Eriol said.  
  
"I know. I can feel it, too. But I think she's hiding it cause she has her own reasons. If she's in danger, I think she'll tell us. Maybe it's just something personal." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I wonder what Sakura's magic is." Eriol said curiously.  
  
"I bet she's really powerful. Do you think she's even more powerful than us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know. At first, I felt that she was a little bit weaker than Tomoyo and Meilin but after she felt the aura and protected us from that mysterious guy, I felt that she's even more powerful than us four [AN: I mean Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol and Syaoran] combined." Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I feel the same. But we could be wrong you know?" Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"Everything gets more and more confusing." Eriol said.  
  
They were interrupted when the girls came back with their drinks.  
  
"Hey guys! We're going outside to the gardens. We're gonna talk about, you know, girl stuffs!" Tomoyo exclaimed and ran towards the door.  
  
"See ya later!" Meilin and Sakura said as they ran after Tomoyo not waiting for answers.  
  
"And by the way," Tomoyo said as she poked her head to the door, "you can go to the training hall. Eriol knows the way. Bye!"  
  
Eriol and Syaoran shook their heads and mumbled "Girls."  
  
"Come on! Let's go to the hall. We can practice there." Eriol said and stand up.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran also stand up.  
  
They just arrived at the hall when they saw three women standing right in front of them. All of them have long hairs gathered up in a ponytail. They were staring at them intensely as if they could see through their souls.  
  
"Eriol, what's happening here?" Syaoran whispered.  
  
"I don't know either." Eriol replied.  
  
The two stood in a fighting stance ready to fight back in case the three women attack.  
  
Back to the girls…  
  
"Here! Let's sit here." Tomoyo said as she pointed towards a bench in the middle of the garden.  
  
"What was it that you figured out, Meilin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well," Meilin started. "when I was –" she was interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"Wait! I feel someone. We better get back to the boys." Sakura said. "Come on. They may need our help."  
  
The two nodded and followed Sakura as she ran back towards the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Again, another cliffhanger!!! It seems that I love cliffhanger these days. What does Light mean when she said that it might cause the end of Sakura's life? What is going on???? Sakura's abilities are beginning to show. What else can she do? If you're confused of something, just email me or put it in your reviews! And about the discovery of Meilin, I think I'll just have to explain it further on the next chapter. Who are those three ladies Eriol and Syaoran saw? What are they going to do? What are the three women up to? I'll update next week. Don't forget to review and thanks to all those who reviewed! By the way, if you want me to post immediately, tell me in your reviews. And if I got enough reviews, I'll post immediately. I already have Chapter 13 with me. 


	13. The Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked the previous chapter! Again, sorry about the cliffhanger. Maybe because I love you guys so much and I'll end this chapter in... another cliffhanger!!!!  
  
Last Chapter: "Eriol, what's happening here?" Syaoran whispered. "I don't know either." Eriol replied. The two stood in a fighting stance ready to fight back in case the three women attack.  
  
Back to the girls. "Here! Let's sit here." Tomoyo said as she pointed towards a bench in the middle of the garden. "What was it that you figured out, Meilin?" Sakura asked. "Well," Meilin started. "when I was -" she was interrupted by Sakura. "Wait! I feel someone. We better get back to the boys." Sakura said. "Come on. They may need our help." The two nodded and followed Sakura as she ran back towards the house.  
  
Chapter 13: The Answers  
  
The three women copied what the boys did. They got ready and stood in a fighting stance. The woman in the far right was about to attack Syaoran when someone yelled. "STOP!!!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura and Meilin were busily catching their breaths after the long run towards the boys. "I think there is some misunderstandings here." Tomoyo simply stated. The girl on the middle spoke. "Mistress, you know them?" she said. "Yes, Mia." Tomoyo replied. "What's going on?" Sakura, Meilin, Eriol and Syaoran said all together. Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Well, guys, meet Mia, Niña and Xyrene." Tomoyo said. "Good afternoon. Sorry about what happened a while ago, mistress." Mia said. "You may go now." Tomoyo said to the three then she talked to her friends. "They are here for security. I think I forgot to tell them that I will have visitors today so they sent them here. Sorry for that." Tomoyo explained.  
  
[AN: hehehe!!! You thought they will fight, don't you?]  
  
Everyone except Tomoyo sweatdropped then Meilin regained her composure. "Guys, we still haven't finished our girl talk. See you later!" Meilin said quickly not waiting for their reply and dragging Sakura and Tomoyo towards the outside. "What was that all about?" Syaoran asked. "I don't want to know." Eriol said. "Come on! Let's start practicing!" Syaoran said. Meanwhile, the girls returned back to where they left. "As I was saying a while ago, my mother used to tell me stories about Clow. In the past, Clow Reed had two sons. Just like what is happening today, someone wanted them dead and they succeeded. Now, Clow Reed was reincarnated into two, Eriol and your father. Because he was reincarnated into two, he only had one son. I think my mother told me that every generation in the Clow lineage only has three men each. I think they never had a girl, ever. Now, he is reincarnated into two, he can't have another son, so instead he had a daughter." "Your point?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked not understanding what Meilin was talking about. Meilin just sweatdropped and whacked the two on the head. "You're not listening very well." she said and sighed. "I think maybe Akana thought that history was just repeating itself. In order to win and get what he wants, he needs to kill your father, Touya, and Eriol but he doesn't know about you. It is the first time that there had been a girl because it is also the first time that Clow Reed was reincarnated into two. Get it?" Meilin asked. The two nodded their head. "So, does this mean that I'm their only hope?" Sakura asked. "Obviously." Meilin said and then rolled her eyes. "Then it means Eriol dies too?" Sakura asked. "Wait! Maybe we can stop that. We can prevent history from repeating itself. Now, we have Sakura to stop him and maybe Syaoran, Meilin and I can help, too." Tomoyo said. "That would be a good idea! But remember, don't tell anyone who I am! I'm glad Eriol didn't recognize my aura." Sakura said. "Well, maybe because my powers are the combination of the four." "What?!?" Meilin yelled. She yelled so loud that even the boys heard it. "What was that?" Eriol asked. "I think it's Meilin." Syaoran said.  
  
Back to the girls.. "SHHHHH!!!! "Keep your voice down, Meilin." Tomoyo said. "What? You're not even shocked." Meilin asked wondering why Tomoyo was acting normally. "Well, I've known it since I've met Sakura." Tomoyo said simply. "And you didn't even tell me?" Meilin asked sounding a bit hurt. "Meilin, it's for the best." Tomoyo said. While Meilin and Tomoyo were talking, they didn't notice Sakura becoming a little bit pale. They just noticed it when they felt that Sakura's aura wavered a bit. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "Are you feeling ok?" Meilin asked worriedly. "Yeah." She said while she was about to stand. "I'm fi --" Sakura was not able to finish what she was about to say for she fainted right at the spot where she was standing.  
  
[AN: I really have to stop myself. I was thinking to end it here but I know you've been wanting an update for sooo long so I decided to just continue it.]  
  
"Sakura!" Meilin and Tomoyo exclaimed. "Sakura, wake up! Wake up!" Tomoyo cried. "Syaoran! Eriol! Help us!" Meilin shouted for the two boys to come and help them.  
  
Back to the boys. Eriol and Syaoran were practicing when they heard Meilin's shout for help. "Huh? Did you hear that?" Eriol asked. "Yeah. I think it was Meilin." Syaoran asked. "Come on, let's go. They might be in trouble." Eriol said simply and they ran towards where the girls were. "What happened?" They both asked simultaneously. "Sakura fainted." Tomoyo said while she was holding Sakura's body at the ground. "Let's bring her upstairs." Eriol said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, cute little descendant, you might as well carry her since she won't be able to walk on her own." Syaoran flashed him an angry look knowing his evil schemes. He knew not to argue anymore since this is a serious situation. 'I really wonder how that guy can make his evil plans at times like this.' He wondered to himself. Syaoran lifted Sakura in his arms. 'Well, it feels like I'm not carrying anything in my arms.' Syaoran thought and then he looked at his face. 'I wonder what happened. Her face looks so pale.' Syaoran's trance was broken when Eriol spoke. "Well, descendant after you've finished memorizing Sakura's face, could you bring her to her room." Eriol said mischievously. Meilin and Tomoyo giggled while Syaoran flushed red. He glared at him warning him to stop. "That's enough. We still need to know what happened to Sakura." Tomoyo said. She led them to a room upstairs where they can place Sakura. When they placed Sakura on the bed, they heard her mumble words. "Letter..Akana...poisoned." she whispered.  
  
AN: And this is where I will end it. I hope you'll wait again for the next chapter. I'll try to update it sooner than this but no promises! Don't forget to review. 


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know you expected that this would be the next chapter already but I'm really sorry to disappoint you. I've been thinking these past few months what to do for the next chapter when I suddenly realized that my story is getting out of hand. I really need your views on this. Do you think I should continue?

Your comments, suggestions or opinions would really help.

Thank you. 


End file.
